Konoha High
by whoaa its trishh
Summary: A pink haired girl, AKA Sakura, moves into a new school because her old one burnt down. What happens during her stay at the new school? SasxSakxGaa, HinxNar, ShikxIno, NejxTen, KibxTem ch. 7. outtttttt. Girl with the Crush
1. Birthday Girl

**Published:** 3-2-07

**Redone everything for first time:** 3-20-07

Reason: Wasn't taking it seriously.

**Redoing everything for second time:** 5-24-07

Reason: Fast-paced. Too many things happened in one day.

Arrite yesterday I worked on the first chapter and it sucked. Tell me if **this** chapter 1 is fine.

**Added Genre: Tragic. MAJOR, MAJOR, TRAGIC.**

**Edited about the tragic genre:: Well see I was planning to have tragic in it. I already planned everything if it was that genre. But I'll just have an alternate version of the fic with the tragic genre in my LiveJournal. It ruins it. **

**I'll tell you guys when I'll actually write it. Omg it's so sad.**

Summary: A pink haired girl, AKA Sakura, moves into a new school because her old one burnt down. What happens during her stay at the new school? SasuxSakuxGaara, HinxNar, ShikxIno, NejixTen, KibaxTemari. FIXED VERSION x2.

Konoha High

Chapter 1

Birthday Girl

Today was Sakura's 18th birthday. "Sakura," Gaara said in an emotionless voice. He stood next to her at her locker. The pink-haired girl turned to the voice, knowing whose it was.

"Oh hey Gaara. What's up?" Sakura said with a smile, looking innocent as ever. She knew what was coming.

The two were really close and were the best of friends since childhood. But Gaara couldn't admit that he loved her more than that...at least not in front of her. Sakura thought the same about him. But the two just played cool and just kept it as best friends because each was scared of what the other person thought.

One day Sai, another classmate, asked Sakura out right in front of Gaara. She liked Sai. She looked at Gaara who stood beside her. Gaara looked at her back at Sakura, but he had a look that wasn't saying _anything_. She turned back to Sai and reluctantly, she said yes. She thought since Gaara didn't like her, then she should go with someone who does. Gaara's heart broke at that moment. Sakura and Sai went out, and Gaara acted like it didn't bother him whatsoever. Sure other girls asked Gaara out, but he didn't like _any_ of them. He only liked one person; Sakura Haruno. She was different; not like any other. A month later Sakura found out that Sai cheated on her. Gaara was there when she cried. He was always there. As a **best friend**.

"Here," Gaara said, reaching out a small, tiny, red, box to the girl. It was his birthday gift for her. On top of the box was a light pink ribbon, Sakura's favorite color. Sakura looked at what Gaara was handing to her. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks Gaara!" she said in a peppy like voice.

Filled with anticipation, she took the box from his hand and lifted the cover. There in front of her was a medium, diamond heart-shaped silver necklace. _This must've cost a lot, _Sakura said to herself.

...And it did. Gaara spent his whole 2 months allowance for this. He did everything he could just so he could earn the money and get this for her. He was sure this was the perfect present.

"Gaara...It's beautiful..." she said, almost tearing up. She couldn't stop smiling for some reason. Her body didn't let her.

"Open it. It's a locket," he said. Sakura took the necklace out of its foam and case. She opened up the said locket and found a picture of her on the right side of the heart, and Gaara on the left. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck, clutching the necklace in one hand. Gaara hugged her back. He gave a smirk.

"GAARA THANK YOU!" the pink-haired girl yelled, but not an ear-piercing one. "I LOVE IT SO MUCH!"

"Yeah well I thought you would."

Sakura let go of the hug and said 'Here'. She handed the necklace back to him and immediately turned around. She pulled her hair to one side and Gaara knew what she wanted him to do. He put the necklace around her neck and locked it. The other students at the hallway witnessed this and looked at them in awe as they walked past them. They knew Gaara and Sakura liked one another.

---

"Hey Gaara," Obito said to the guy next to him during art class. He had a crush on Sakura for a long time.

Gaara turned to Obito. "Yeah?"

"Hey can you ask her if she wants to go out with me?"

Obito didn't know that Gaara and Sakura 'innerly' liked each other because he has no classes with Sakura. But what he did know was that both Gaara and Sakura have the last few classes together, so Gaara could ask for him.

After he heard this, Gaara thought to himself, _Not again_. He didn't know if Sakura liked Obito back, but he didn't want to risk the chance of her saying 'yes' and seeing her going out with another guy once again.

"Uhm..." Gaara replied, really wanting to say 'no'. Silence rose, and he just didn't have the guts to answer what his conscience told him over and over to say. Obito asked again.

"...You don't have a problem with that, do you?" Obito asked in a suspicious voice.

"N-No...I'll ask her," he said hesitantly.

"Ariite thanks man."

For the last few periods Gaara never did ask Sakura if she wanted to go out with Obito. He didn't _want_ to. But guilt rose every second. He told Obito he'd ask. But he just...couldn't.

"_Hey Sakura..." Gaara said, about to ask if she wanted to go out with Obito or not._

_Sakura turned to him. "Yeah?"_

"_N-Never mind..."_

"_Oh...Kay..."_

He just...couldn't.

---

A day earlier Sakura and Gaara planned to go to dinner after school for Sakura's second part of her gift. Her parents were out of town and no one was home so Sakura had open plans.

"Aa. Welcome to Le Meurice," their waiter said as the cherry blossom and Gaara opened the front door. The two had been there before, and it was a decent and perfect restaurant to celebrate the occasion. "Follow me." The two did as told and later were lead into a two-seater table. They got settled and ordered their food.

A couple minutes after they just got served and started to eat, Sakura's phone rang through her purse. _Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring..._

Sakura looked at Gaara. "Go ahead," he said. Sakura gave a smile and got her purse. She opened the zippers of it and took out her phone. She flipped it open and answered.

"Hello?" she said, still looking at Gaara.

"Hey this is Obito," Obito said through the phone.

"Oh hey Obito," Sakura said in a greeting-like voice.

_Then after he heard this, panic, guilt, and shock rose all around Gaara's body. He didn't dare talk and interrupt though. It wasn't him._

"Hey Sakura. So what's your answer?" Obito asked.

"...What answer?" Sakura said, obviously confused.

"Well I asked Gaara to ask you if you wanted to go out with me."

"You did?" she said, sounding surprised. "Oh he must've forgotten."

"Yeah I guess...Well anyway would you like to go out?"

A short, quiet moment happened. She doesn't think of Obito like that. She just thought of him as a friend. But she couldn't say no to anyone. It'll be too mean. "...Uhm hold on..."

She blocked the bottom part of the phone tightly with her hand, so Obito wouldn't exactly hear what she was saying. "Gaara," she said to him in a low voice. Gaara knew what was coming now, and he prepared himself for it. "Why didn't you tell me that Obito wanted to go out with me?" she asked him.

Sakura wanted to talk to Gaara as a way to dodge her answer for Obito. She could never say no to a guy who wanted to ask her out. That was her weakness. She was too innocent and wouldn't turn anyone down.

"Maybe cuz I like you," he muttered in a low voice, taking the last bite of his food.

"What?" Sakura said. She couldn't hear correctly because his voice was too low.

He swallowed his food and turned back to Sakura. "Maybe cuz I like you," he repeated in a straight, slightly-louder voice.

"O-Oh..." Sakura said with a light blush. "W-Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I don't know...Cuz you don't like me back," he said normally.

"And how'd you know?" she said really fast, right after he finished his sentence.

"Wait...**Do** you like me back?" Gaara said, emphasizing on the word 'do'. His eyebrows rose, as well as his confidence. If he knew where this was going...She would say what he wanted her to say for years...

Her light blushed turned into crimson red. "M-Maybe," she said.

"Oh," Gaara said with a smirk. Gaara waited hella long for this. Now they were not only best friends. They were going out as well. Silence came upon them, until Gaara said 'You're still on the phone'.

Sakura suddenly realized it and went straight back to talking with Obito. "Oh hey Obito I'm back."

"So...Do you want to go out?"

"No sorry...I'm already going out with someone," she said with a smile.

---

A/N: sorry for short chapter. I think it's okay...Hope you're not too disappointed EternalxBlackness...Is it better? Yay my conscience cleared abt the horribleness of the other first chapter I made poorly/cheated off of yesterday.

Oh and no more poll about if he's poor or rich. Sasuke's normal thanks to tha suggestion of eternalxblackess.


	2. Good bye, Fire High

A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE ENDLESS AMOUNT OF PATIENCE/TOLERANCE WITH ME. I redid chapters hella lot of times and gave hella lot of e-mails. I know...You hate that fact about me. I would get hella annoyed too. Sorry lol.

Anyway Arigato! 

OKAY this is the beginning of konoha high. I thought her 'past' would be longer but aw well I don't feel like writing more. SAY GOODBYE TO FIRE HIGH!

**This is the prologue re-done.**

**EDITED!**

**THE TWO DO NOT GO OUT!**

Konoha High

Chapter 2

Good bye, Fire High

Sakura and Gaara broke up after the first week. They both didn't feel right about it. They just went back to being as best friends.

_Flashback_

It was the most perfect moment, being at the peaceful sunset and everything. They were next to each other on the bench at the park and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips touched but...they felt nothing. No spark or no love. "Gaara..." she said, after slowly moving back.

"Yeah?"

"It doesn't feel right..."

_Neither of them felt anything. It wasn't right for some reason. They were too used to as being just friends. The love they had thought for each other was just their imagination. _

"I know..."

"Let's just...stay as best friends."

_They felt like they were brothers and sisters. Nothing more, nothing less._

"Yeah..."

_End Flashback_

But one day...Everything just turned from good to bad. Definitely...Bad. During 2nd period that was when everything changed. A very familiar bell rang throughout the building. Not an ordinary one; just an ear-piercing one that seemed to never cease.

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

It was a regular fire drill, at least that's how all the students thought it would be. The sensei wondered if this was real because they didn't get a notice from the principal that it would happen. The sudden bell didn't cause a scare to the students because they were used to it, but when they looked outside the window of the classroom doors it definitely made them panic. As the students peeked through the classroom window, all they could see were gray clouds filling the air and other students from other classes running out.

That was when they realized this was not a regular drill. The students in the classrooms did not waste any time just staring through those windows; they got out of there fast. The brass doorknobs in the classroom doors slightly burned the students who touched it, but it was nothing compared to the heat that spread throughout the whole building. They could feel extreme temperature scorch their skin as soon as they stepped out the classrooms.

Gaara and Sakura, having the same 2nd period class together, held hands so they wouldn't loose each other. During evacuation, all everyone could do was cough and rush to get out of the place. They were running out of air and were breathing in all this smoke. They could hear some people yelling telling each other to hurry up, not really caring to be quiet and following the regular procedures. But plentiful of people chose to save their breath. There was barely any oxygen, so they didn't waste theirs.

After what seemed a long time, they finally got evacuated and stood outside the school. Every single person went around the crowd looking for their friends so they can have each other's company. Some people were crying and others just stood there in emptiness as they watched their school burn into flames.

Soon, students and faculty saw a bunch of firefighter trucks with their sirens on, going to the school's direction. About all of the town's fire trucks quickly came. Basically everyone in the neighborhood came out to see the incident. Then the firefighters brought out gigantic hoses, trying to bring down the massive fire, while all of the sensei was taking attendance.

After a few minutes and getting the results, everyone got word that all safely made it out. They now waited for further direction. The principal rounded everyone up. She said the fire was so bad that nothing could possibly be retrieved. She also said everyone will receive letters home that will explain everything. The letters will inform that all students will be transferred to the Sand High, the nearby high school next to their town, unless; the parents will specifically choose another.

She was really sorry this happened. Everyone was. The fire turned out to be a big mystery of how it started.

Like most students, Gaara and Sakura wanted to have the same school together. "Promise me we'll be in the same school, Gaara?" the pink-haired girl said as she looked up to the guy.

"Yeah I promise."

Students with their cell phones contacted their parents, informing them about the fire. The students and faculty shared their phones with the others who didn't bring a phone with them, so they too can inform their parents. Slowly, everyone either walked home, got picked up, or the ones with their keys, drove home.

Slowly, the fires went down and trucks went back to the Fire Department and people from the neighborhood who were watching went back to their homes.

A few weeks later, Sakura talked it over on which school she would go to. She was pretty sure it was going to be Sand High like all the other kids. But her parents couldn't take her to Sand High because numerous students were there. They figured the school would be really crowded; same thing for all the other near-by schools. They wanted her to have safety and space.

They planned to make the pink-haired girl move with her aunt in a town called Konoha, a town that's miles away. From there she would go to Konoha High for an education.

Sakura knew nothing could change her parents' minds once they're already made up. _But what about my promise with Gaara? _she said to herself, her thought racing all over. _We must be in the same school..._

She figured she'd tell him on the phone once this whole 'planning' was finished.

So instead Sakura pleaded them to have a house of her own because she didn't want to live with her aunt. In the end she won the debate with their parents by having them agree to pay for a house much nearby her aunt's, but only on one condition.

She would only live there by herself until Kaoru, her sister, goes to the high school too. Kaoru, going to high school next year, will have to move in with Sakura. The two will take care of each other, until Kenji, her brother, moves in, which is in about 2 years.

The parents knew that the high school wouldn't be re-done in about 8 years, so they planned all their children to go into the same one. Then, after Kenji moves in, they could all move in at Sakura's house as a family.

But in the meantime, the pink-haired girl gets it all to herself.

After her parents explained everything on the phone, her aunt completely understood. Although she was sad Sakura didn't want to live with her, she knew that Sakura needed her privacy and independence because of her age.

After the whole thing, Sakura quickly went upstairs to her room. She got her phone and dialed Gaara's number to tell him everything. "Gaara," she said in a worry-like voice.

"Oh hey Sakura," he said. But he could tell something was wrong the way Sakura said his name like that. "What happened?"

"I---I have to go to Konoha High. I can't be in Sand or in any other nearby school." Silence came upon them.

"Oh...Well...I'll try to get in there...Where is it?"

"Leaf Village but Gaara really you don't have to-"

But before she could finish her sentence, Gaara interrupted. "Don't worry...It's no trouble," he said in the most convincing voice.

"No Gaara...You can't do that..."

"Don't worry we promised remember?"

After he said this, Sakura heard her mom yell from downstairs. 'SAKURA COME HERE!'

---

After a few weeks the family went to go house-hunting.

There were many houses for sale, but the family chose this specific one for many reasons. The house had fair price, it was nearby school and it was also a couple down blocks from the aunt's house. To add more reason, the house was right across the beach. After the approval of everyone, the house was bought.

But, her parents didn't want their daughter to be completely alone, so they wanted her to get a cat at the pet shop of Sakura's choosing. The girl chose it because of the green eyes it had, just like hers. She knew they would make perfect pairs ever since they stared eye to eye at each other through the glass at the shop. To add more reason, Sakura thought it was the cutest thing ever, with its white fur and small size. After their parents' approval, the cat was bought.

She attached a collar and put a bell right through it. She now she knew what to name the cat. The name was of course Snowbell.

After a few days of settling in with Snowbell, the pink-haired girl was now happy as ever, having freedom from her parents and siblings.

But now, she had to go to school.


	3. Saying 'No'

**A/N: this is hella long. It's part 1 and three-fourths of part 2 combined**

**Ends when Lee asks her to the dance in gym.**

**THAT'S ALL.**

**Don't read it again if you already did. **

I just fixed some errors I found all the way, and the whole past-tense-present-tense thing I was having trouble with in the beginning.

Konoha High

Chapter 1

Saying No

It was the pink-haired girl's first day of Konoha High. The brightness of the sun and its heat woke her up.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWWHHHHHH" she yawned loudly as she stretched her arms out wide. "What time is it?" she wondered. She was kind of curious because it was bright out, and her alarm didn't turn on yet.

She sat up and turned to her right and looked at her Hello Kitty Alarm Clock. It read 7:00 AM.

When she saw this, her eyes widened.

"OH SHITTTTT! I MUST'VE FORGOTTEN TO SET MY ALARM ON LAST NIGHT! I HAVE TWENTY MINUTES TO GET THERE! SNOWBELL WAKE UP!" she yelled as she flipped the sheets out of her way. She got up from her bed. Snowbell got up from the voice but then went back to sleep. Sakura headed to go to her closet and didn't really care about her loudness right now.

While on the way to her closet, she cursed at herself for not turning her alarm clock on.

"Shtuppid..." she said as she opened the said closet.

The pink-haired girl grabbed her prepared clothes from yesterday and closed it. She then headed off to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She figured there was no time to take a shower because of the limited time she had left.

Sakura got back from the bathroom dressed. She had a tight, gray, low-cut shirt on top of a pink-laced tank top with tight jeans. She got her backpack at the side of her bed, which was already prepared with her books, notebooks, a pencil case, and her schedule list, which she had already memorized.

After getting the backpack she once again woke up Snowbell. "Snowbell, come downstairs for something to eat!"

As soon as Snowbell heard her voice, she got up and followed her master.

They rushed down the stairs and headed off to the kitchen. Sakura opened the cabinets and found Snowbell's cat food. She prepared the food and put it right on the floor and letting the cat eat. The pink-haired girl then got water and left it next to the cat food. Sakura herself had no time to eat. The school bell already rang about 10 minutes earlier. She really had to get there...and fast.

Sakura got her sneakers and left her apartment and her cat in a hurry. She rushed to go to her car. Although the school was nearby, she chose to drive there because she knew walking would even make her even more late. She drove as fast as she could, trying to get to the school without any more minutes passing by.

Sakura now was at the parking lot and got lucky. She found a parking space, not too far away from the school.

The girl walked in Konoha High and entered through one of the main doors.

Oh crapp I'm way late! Oh man and it's my first day! Damn this school's huge! I need a pass, she thought to herself.

In just her luck, she saw a student pass her by.

"Ummm excuse me, can you please tell me where the office is?" she asked politely. She stopped the person from walking past her even more.

The person turned at Sakura. "Uhh yeah. Right there on your far right," the student said. She pointed at the sign that said 'OFFICE'.

Sakura looked at the said direction and found the office sign. "Alright thanks!"

"Sure," the person replied, and then walked off

Sakura did likewise and headed off to the office. When she got there, the pink-haired girl stopped. She looked at a huge desk which was right in front of her and saw a lady writing something down, so she guessed it was the secretary.

She felt Sakura's presence, so the secretary looked up at the girl and stopped writing.

"Late?" she asked.

"Yes," Sakura replied.

"Sign here," she said, pointing at a late sheet clip board. Sakura did as told.

The person then opened the desk drawer beside her and took out a pad with a bunch of late passes.

"Name?"

"Sakura Haruno."

The secretary looked at the clock at the side of the office and then filled out the time and Sakura's name.

"Sensei?"

"Uhmm Ibiki Sensei."

The said secretary now wrote the sensei Sakura had. She then ripped the pass off from the pad and handed in to the pink-haired girl. "Here you go," she said while she reached out to Sakura.

"Thank you," Sakura said taking the pass from the lady's hand. She then walked out of the office, and the secretary went back to continue writing things down.

Sakura searched through the halls and after much exploration, she finally found her locker. She got her morning books and then headed off to her first class. She got lost a few times trying to find it, but she finally found the math room. Outside the classroom, she took a deep breath and sighed before entering. Now she was ready.

_Knock Knock._

The knock got everyone's attention.

"Come in!" Ibiki Sensei yelled. Everyone anticipated who it was.

The door slowly opened and a person walked in. The whole class stared at the girl who interrupted the session, now examining her as she closed the door from behind and entered the classroom. They wondered who the student was because they've never seen her in the school before. Overall the students from the class thought she was beautiful. She had pink hair, which no one ever had in their town before, and a really nice physique along with her face.

Of course, Sakura too got a glance at the class when she closed the door. She examined that some of the students stared at her as well. Some of the girls gave her the eww-you-don't-belong-here-you're-disgusting-get-out glare, and some of the guys just looked at her with drooly faces. She tried ignoring the looks and walked straight to the sensei.

Sakura handed the pass to the math sensei and waited for further direction, and just stood there with the stares from other students still not ending.

"Ahh. I see. Alright then. Everyone, it's the student I was talking about two days ago," Ibiki Sensei said, turning to the class.

All of the students were now wide-eyed. Some people were happy she came, some were jealous, and others were irritated.

After five seconds in silence, Ibiki Sensei started to speak again. "Uhmm. Oh right...Introductions. Well my name is Ibiki Sensei. What's yours?" he said as he turned to the girl.

"Sakura Haruno," she replied.

"Okay. Well Sakura, you can sit between Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka. Guys raise your hands so she knows where you are," he said. He turned to the said persons.

The two did so and followed the orders, but Sasuke's was way lower than Ino's hand raise. He wasn't that type of guy who was enthusiastic at times like this Actually, it was very rare to see him smile and get enthusiastic on something. On the other hand, Ino was glad she got to sit next to the new student.

As Sakura walked to Ino and Sasuke, she realized most of the girls, A.K.A. Sasuke's fans, gave her even more glares. But this time it wasn't an eww-you-don't-belong-here-you're-disgusting-get-out glare. It was worse. It was a death glare. She didn't realize this yet, but the reason they did was because she got to sit next to the hottest guy in school. They were really mad at her for sitting next to him.

"Sasuke-kun's mine," one girl whispered as the pink-haired girl passed her.

_Okay...?_

"Bitch, get away from him," whispered another.

_OKAY calm down! Geez..._

One even tried to trip her but she saw that coming. She simply walked over the girl's leg. She didn't want to say anything back to any of the comments she just heard because that would get her more attention that she wasn't planning to have. So, she just continued walking.

She finally reached her desk and was now putting the materials for other periods under it.

"Hey Sakura. Nice to meet you!" the girl to her right, Ino said, greeting her.

After she was done putting her stuff away, she sat back up and looked at the owner of the voice. "Oh hey Ino. Nice to meet you too," the pink-haired girl said with a smile.

She then turned to Sasuke on her left to say hi. Sasuke, seeing Sakura's glance from the corner of his eye, looked elsewhere, not really wanting to look back. He was now too 'busy' looking at the window on his left.

"Anywayy... So Sakura what do you have next period?" the math sensei said. He got back her attention and getting up from his seat. Getting up got everyone staring at him, except the Uchiha.

"Science," she simply stated.

Sasuke, after hearing this, now broke his gaze outside and looked at the sensei. He too had the same class.

"Aa," he said while walking to a gray file cabinet. He walked to the said cabinet and took out a red folder labeled 'SCHEDULES' in big, black letters. The sensei then went back to his desk and took the papers out from the said folder, laying them out in front of him.

Everyone in the classroom now well knew what the sensei was doing. The person with the same classes as the girl would have to walk her. Some of the students from the class were disgusted by this idea and others were happy to walk her. Sakura just hoped the person would be nice.

Continuing, Ibiki Sensei then picked out the ones that had science for the second period and put the rest of the schedules back in the folder. "Alright. Third?"

"Gym," she replied.

Sasuke now had full attention. He had this class likewise.

The sensei then eliminated the ones that didn't have gym on their third period and put it back to the said folder.

"Fourth?"

"Language Arts with Kurenai Sensei."

Sasuke was now wide-eyed. He had four periods in a row with her!

After much elimination, all the sensei got left was one schedule in his hand. He gave a big grin and looked up at the pink-haired girl.

"Well, it seems you're in luck, Sakura. We have one student who has all periods with you, at least until lunch," he stated.

Everyone in the class wondered who the said student was, except for of course, the Uchiha. He knew very well that the sensei was talking about him. He really didn't want to walk her to her classes and be in this position, but he didn't want to make an act either.

"So anyway, just for curiosity, what are your last two classes?" the sensei asked.

"I have Art and Theatre," Sakura replied.

Sasuke now sweat dropped. Including lunch, he had the first six periods with her. He _really _didn't want to be in this position.

"Alright. What's your locker number?"

"324."

The Ibiki Sensei looked up at the schedule at his hand to the section with the information of the person's locker number. It read 330.

_Close enough_, the math sensei thought to himself.

This caused a wide grin on his face to form. He looked back up to the class with a big smile showing.

Sasuke looked at the said sensei's face. He knew very well why the sensei was smiling. He knew very well what he was about to say and do.

Then the math sensei quickly then turned to the student at Sakura's left – the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke, I want you to lead Sakura to the next three periods and the lunchroom. Then after lunch I want each of you to wait for each other. Then, Sasuke, you can lead her to Art. Uhmm at least for 2 days. That's an order," the math sensei instructed in a stern voice.

Everyone now looked at the Uchiha to see his reaction after hearing this. From the corner of the said person's eyes, he noticed almost everyone staring at him all at once. He had to admit he did he a little taken back by the sudden action.

As he looked at some of the fan girls from the corner of his eyes he notices that they were extremely jealous, and he knew that well. To his point of view, the fans also had really desperate faces. Heck, they were desperate to begin with. They needed to find someone else. In his view and many others', the said girls were losers and needed to get a life.

Trying really hard after seeing the looks of everyone, the said boy kept an unemotional face. He managed to act like he didn't care. But on the inside, he did care. He really didn't want to walk Sakura to her classes, but he knew Ibiki Sensei was serious. He didn't want to disagree and make a scene. The math sensei wasn't one to mess with.

_Like I have a choice..._ he thought to himself. "Hn," he simply replied to the sensei, but didn't really need to.

Then everyone came silent. After the whole class hearing this, they were still at what the Uchiha said. Sasuke would never do something for someone like this. It was really a big surprise. Everyone was shocked. The fans especially had now fire in their eyes after they heard him agree. They wanted to kill the pink-haired girl.

"Great! Now does anyone have both Art and Theatre after lunch?" the sensei said, breaking the quietness. He didn't feel like going through all the schedules again, so he just asked.

"I do!" Ino yelled out from the silent crowd. "I'll lead her to the Theatre Room!"

"Thank you for volunteering!" the sensei said with a smile while looking at Ino.

_I didn't even volunteer_, the Uchiha thought to himself, inwardly rolling his eyes.

"Sure," Ino simply said back.

"Alright Sakura, so until tomorrow go to Sasuke until 6th period, and then follow Ino to 7th. Got that?" he said, just wanting to clear it up.

"Yes sensei," she replied.

The sensei placed the copy of Sasuke's schedule in the red folder with the others. He then took the folder with him and got up from his desk, now walking to the file cabinet. He put it back in place, closed the said cabinet, and walked back to his desk.

"Now, since we got that cleared up, Sakura I just want you to know that there's a dance coming up in two weeks. Dress appropriately," he said while he sat at his chair.

_Beeeeeeeeeep. _The bell rang and everyone headed off to their next period.

Sasuke stood outside the classroom, waiting outside for Sakura. After a few seconds, Sakura stood beside him. They just stood there.

"Uhmmm-"

"Let's go," he interrupted. He walked off and Sakura followed, trying to catch up to his speed.

They walked side by side and got stares from everyone. She looked back at Sasuke, who now gave death glares to everyone who looked at them. There was something extra special about this glare. It was more intimidating that no one else but him could make. He was too busy doing this to not notice her looking at him.

But, one guy didn't see the glare. He really didn't care about Sasuke right now so he suddenly walked up beside Sakura on her right and made the girl between the two guys.

_What do you want, Lee?_ Sasuke thought to himself in a dark voice after noticing Lee walk beside Sakura. He didn't want to say this out loud because it was none of his business and it was also rude.

"Uhmm hey Sakura. I'm Lee. I was in your math class," he said in a friendly voice.

_Ohhh I remember him. He kept staring at me all period! He's creepy...especially his hair and eyebrows! EWWW!_ the pink haired girl said to herself. _PLEASE LEAVE!_

She couldn't say this out loud because that would be plain mean. She's not that type of person.

"Oh hi Lee!" the pink-haired girl said. She turned to him and giving him a fake smile.

The said boy then looked at her too. They looked at each other and Sakura got even more creeped out when she saw his face. She thought he was even uglier up close. Sakura quickly turned back to the direction in front of her. She needed to stop looking at the guy.

Sasuke on the other hand, just kept walking and giving the famous death glare to people he passed, but listened in on their conversation.

"Uhmmm...I was just wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me," he said in a nervous tone.

_THERE'S NO CHANCE IN HELL I'M GOING! HE'S SOOO UGLY! BUT I DON'T WANNA BE MEAN EITHER..._ the girl thought to herself.

_Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes! _the Green Beast of Konoha High, Lee, said to himself.

_LMFAO! He's such a loser!_ the Uchiha thought to himself after just hearing what Bushybrows was saying.

"Well...ummmm..." Sakura said. She hesitated. She really didn't want to say no but she didn't want to go with him either.

"Yeah?" Lee asked, getting really anxious for an answer.

"Well uhh..." she said, not really looking forward to saying anything furthermore.

"Yeahh?" he asked, being restless.

"We're here," Sasuke said, stopping in front of the door and 'interrupting' their conversation.

_Lee, you're disgusting...and desperate. It's obvious she said no_, the Uchiha said to himself, but were really urging to say that out loud.

_THANK GOD HE INTERRUPTED! THANK YOU SASUKE!_ the girl said to herself. She had a relieved look on her face.

"Wai-" the Greek Beast of Konoha High said and tried to reach out to her.

"Okay. Well bye Lee," Sakura said as she passed Sasuke and quickly ran to the classroom in a hurry.

Before Lee could stop her, he realized she was already inside.

Sasuke saw this sudden action and gave a smirk. He went inside likewise, leaving the guy outside the door.

_LMFAO! YOU LOSER!_ the Uchiha once again said to himself while walking to his desk.

_OH! IT'S ALRIGHT! I'LL JUST ASK HER IN GYM!_ Lee said to himself and tried to be positive.

He sighed and went to his own class.

At science class, Sakura stood next to the sensei's desk and waited to be seated.

"Aa. It seems we have the new student here. Sakura Haruno, am I right?" the sensei said as he looked at the girl.

"Yes," Sakura replied and looked at him likewise.

"Alright. My name's Jaraiya Sensei. Welcome to Science! Uhmm you can sit between-"

"ME AND SASUKE!" a voice yelled out and interrupted the said teacher.

"DOBE! SHUT UP!" the Uchiha said to himself, but really wanted to say that out loud. The guy really had a big mouth and annoyed basically everyone, mostly the Uchiha.

Everyone looked at the owner of the voice. It was of course, Naruto.

"Ummm...sure why not?" the science sensei said, agreeing. But he did have to admit he got scared by the sudden loud voice.

Sakura looked back at Sasuke. She wanted to know if he was okay with this. Noticing her stare from the corner of his eye, Sasuke looked back. He notices her 'worried face' and almost immediately gets what she's trying to say. Simply, he gave a nod.

Seeing this, Sakura sighed in relief and walked back to her desk. She ignored all the glares and comments she got from Sasuke's fan girls because she really didn't care.

She got to her desk and sat between the Uchiha and Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-chan! My name's Naruto Uzumaki!" he said turning to her while having a huge grin on his face.

After hearing this, Sakura turned to the guy. He had cerulean blue eyes and a long, yellow, spiky hair.

As for Sasuke, well, he rolled his eyes.

"H-hey Naruto," she said, giving a weak smile. _Wow he's loud..._

"Ohhhhh! And this is Hinata," he said, pointing to the girl on his left.

Naruto then turned to Hinata.

"Hinata say hi!" he said, poking her. The white-eyed girl blushed red even harder for every poke Naruto gave her.

Sakura leaned further up and looked at her left to see the girl. Hinata turned to her right. They looked at each other and Sakura notices her face deep red.

"Why's she blushing so hard? Must be that Naruto kid," she thought to herself.

"H-hey S-Sakura, W-welcome to K-Konoha High!" Hinata said, smiling.

"Hi Hinata! Thanks!" she replied, smiling in return.

Jaraiya sensei cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. All faces turned straight to the said sensei.

"Okay. Well there's a project your classmates hopefully started yesterday. Sasuke- since you weren't here, you can partner up with Sakura," he said.

All eyes widened, except...the fan girls had fire in theirs. They were thinking that Sakura now needed to be killed.

_Oh hell no_, Sasuke said to himself.

_I hope he's not mad_... Sakura thought. She worried that Sasuke wasn't going to like this idea one bit.

"It's a project due in two days," Jaraiya said, continuing. "All you have to do is make a poster that explains things about the beach. Some ideas are how it got created, how the waves move, and some of the animals living there. Include any information you'd like. Extra credit will be bringing in things like seashells or other things you find interesting for the class to look at."

_So...one of us is coming over to the other person's house_, Sakura and Sasuke both thought to themselves.

_I don't think he'll like that..._the pink haired girl said to herself.

_Crap_, the Uchiha thought.

"Alright. So that explains about the project. Anyway today we're gonna learn about the reproductive system," the sensei said smiling.

Everyone that was immature groaned.

He ignored the 'enthusiasm' from everyone and got up from his desk. He then went to the board in front of the class. He started drawing chromosomes and whatnot, then explaining what they were supposed to mean. Everyone else sweat dropped.

In just their luck, after just five minutes of learning about the reproductive system, the bell rang.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP._

Everyone hurried out, not wanting to hear anything more from the sensei.

This time, Sasuke and Sakura had left the classroom at the same time. They walked on their way to gym. The fan chicks didn't even bother to go near Sakura, or make those comments while they walked. Sasuke was there. They wouldn't want to make a fool out of themselves.

Luckily, Lee was no where to be seen when they walked the halls. But when they stepped foot in the gymnasium, their luck ended. They quickly put their books down on the floor same as everyone else, not really noticing Bushybrows nor anyone yet.

"SAKURA-CHAANNN!" Lee said as he ran up to Sakura from all the way to the other side of the gym.

He was there way before them and was running laps around the gym courtesy by the gym sensei himself. As soon as he saw the two from the corner of his eye, he ran straight to them.

The voice got both Sasuke and Sakura's attention, including a couple people who also heard the voice.

_Oh God. Lee...Just get away_, the two of them thought to themselves.

"Sasuke save me," Sakura whispered to him as Bushybrows came running. Hearing this, the Uchiha gave a smirk.

"No," he simply said. Her heart dropped.

"W-why not?" she said, looking at him.

"Not my business," he replied. He noticed the look from the pink-haired girl but didn't bother to return it. Instead, he just kept looking straight at the running Lee.

"PLEASEEE SASUKE!" she said desperately, now having puppy eyes. The Uchiha boy rolled his eyes.

"If you just keep making excuses to leave, that freak will keep asking," he said, trying to keep calm. _Man this girl's annoying._

Sakura, after hearing this, admitted he was right. He'll just keep coming back and keep on asking until he gets an answer. He left Sakura speechless for a second, but the girl had more things to say.

"Did you have your fans ask you?" she asked, starting up another question.

_Where is she going with this? Damn she needs to shut up._

"Duh," he said sighing. There was really no need to answer that question because it was really obvious. But he took the time to answer anyways.

"How'd you end it?"

_Ohhh. Now I see._

"I yelled 'Fuck off'," he simply replied.

By the time Sakura and him could talk more, they found Lee right in front of them.

They sweat dropped. "Damn he's fast," they both thought.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" the guy said smiling and panting for air.

_CRAPPPPPP! WHAT THE FUCK AM I GONNA SAY?!?!!?_ Sakura panicked, becoming really nervous.

_Hah. Time to face the facts. There's no way in hell I'm missing this_, the Uchiha said to himself, now having a smirk on his face. He just stood there aside and watched the two have their conversation.

"H-hey Lee!" she said. She hesitantly faced him and gave him a weak smile.

"So umm will you go to the dance with me? We got interrupted," Lee said, bringing up the conversation right away. He didn't want to wait another moment.

_WHAT SHOULD I SAYY?!??!!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I CAN'T BE MEAN TO THE POOR GUY! _After loss of words, she became silent.

Then she looked at Sasuke with a should-I-do-this?-face. He noticed her glance and looked at her likewise. Reading the girl like an open book, he gave her a nod.

"Uhmmm I'm...sorry. I just can't..." she said softly with her face pointing down. There was no way she could look at him right in the eye after saying that.

_Good Sakura. That was a nice way to put it off_, the Uchiha thought to himself.

"O-Ohkay. It's alright. I understand...Maybe I'll be lucky next time!" he said in a peppy voice, but obviously embarrassed. He walked away in shame and ran the laps more while thinking of the positives.

The pink-haired girl looked back up again, now seeing him leaving.

_OH NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?!?! I GOT HIM TO BE SAD! IT'S LIKE I COULD SEE RIGHT THROUGH HIM! HE'S TRYING TO COVER UP THE FACT THAT HE GOT DUMPED_, she cursed at herself. She felt extremely guilty for turning him down.

Sasuke looked at her to see her reaction of saying 'no' to Bushybrows. He saw her about to say something. Something nice. He realized this, and he quickly put his hand over her mouth.

'MMMMMMMM' was all she could say. She then realized someone covered her mouth. She looked at the owner, knowing it was Sasuke. She gave up 'talking' and Sasuke finally dropped his hand. "What was that for?" she said, wiping her mouth.

"Don't say anything you'll regret," he said simply.

This made her silent. He was right...again. She was about to say 'waiti'msorryi'llgowithyou!'

She now owed Sasuke...Big time.

"Thanks," she said looking at him.

"Hn."

The two just stood together in silence.


	4. Tenten and Neji

A/N: Arrite this is the beginning where EVERYTHING in the first day part scenes goes total chaos and goes mixed up.

edited summary of chapter. I wasn't clear last time::: This chapter includes parts from gym class (NOT THE ACCIDENTAL KISS THOUGH WITH SASUKE AND SAKURA. THIS CHAPTER IS ALL ABOUT TENTEN AND NEJI) and lunch

Konoha High

Chapter 4

Tenten and Neji

Ino was just talking to some of her friends and wanted to introduce the new girl, remembering that they had gym together. She looked at the view of the class and saw Sakura. "SAKURA! COME HERE! I WANT YOU TO MEET PEOPLE!" she yelled from a few feet away.

At the same time, Naruto called Sasuke. "HEY SASUKE-TEME! COME HERE!"

"Umm I'm gon-" Sakura said as she turned to Sasuke and pointed at Ino's group.

"See ya," he interrupted as he walked off to his clique. The two departed and went to other people. The show was now over, anyways.

"Uhm hey Ino!" the pink-haired girl said with a smile as she walked up to her. She realized Ino with Hinata and a bunch of others she didn't know.

"Okay. Sakura, meet Temari, Tenten, and Hinata," she said as she pointed them out. "Oh you already know Hinata right? She told me earlier that you've already met," she said as she looked at Sakura.

"Hey Hinata!" the pink-haired girl said to Hinata with a smile.

"Hi S-Sakura," she replied.

"Uhm yeahh I have her in my science class," Sakura said as she turned back to Ino.

"OHHH I almost forgot to tell you. Your locker is next to mine! I'm 323!" Ino exclaimed.

"Oh cool!"

"Anyway, wanna sit with us at lunch?"

"Yeah thankss!" Sakura said smiling.

Everyone smiled and was happy to have her.

"So what's your first impression of Sasuke?" Tenten asked all of a sudden as she smiled. Earlier she saw the two of them together.

"I guess he's okay..."

"Oh do you think you'll like him?"

"Oh no," Sakura chuckled. "It's only my first day...?"

"But still..."

"Uhmmm I don't know...we'll just see what happens...I guess..." she said. This made her blush a shade of light pink. She couldn't believe what just came out of her mouth. It sounded like...she was looking forward to hanging out with the Uchiha or something.

"Ohhhhhkay," Tenten said in a smile. Noticing Sakura's blush, she knew that she had a part of her that liked Sasuke already.

"Why do _you_ like him?" Sakura suddenly shot up.

"O-oh no it's not like that. We're not his fan girls," Tenten said as she chuckled.

"She likes someone else," Temari suddenly spoke up.

Tenten gave her a glare, telling her to shut up. Temari could careless about the look right now.

After she heard this, Sakura smiled. "Reallyyyy?" She turned to Temari. "Who?"

"I don't like anyone!" Tenten yelled, trying to end the topic.

"Ya you do just admit it!" Temari rebutted.

Ino, Hinata, and Sakura watched the two go back and forth.

"No!"

"Ya!"

"No!"

"Ya!"

After getting tired of this, Temari turned back to Sakura. "SHE LIKES THAT KID, NEJI!!!!!!!" she yelled out.

Her voice got everyone's attention. IT WAS REALLY LOUD!

Everyone looked at Temari, and all other voices stopped.

_Whoaaa wait. Who likes Neji?_ everyone in the gym but Ino's clique and Neji thought to themselves.

_What? Who likes me?_ Neji thought to himself.

After she noticed the silence and the stares from everyone else in the class, Temari knew she took it too far.

She then looked at Tenten and saw tears slowly going down her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She tried to reach out to her, but before she could, Tenten stepped back and shook her head with a how-could-you face. She then ran out the gym and cried.

_Ohhh. It's Tenten... _everyone but Ino's clique answered to themselves. They sort of knew Tenten liked Neji in the beginning. It wasn't that much of a surprise since they hung out a lot.

"WAIT!!!! TENTEN!!! I'M SORYY!" Temari yelled as she ran after her. She felt so horrible and guilty after she said this.

The rest of the clique did likewise. Neji followed too, after he processed what just happened. Everyone else kept quiet and just stared at the people running out of the gym. Gai Sensei and the rest of the class didn't bother to stop them. They needed to get this straight. "OKAY EVERYONE ELSE!" he yelled, remembering what he was supposed to do. "We're playing basketball!"

Everyone groaned and wished to get out the class too.

Tenten hurried and ran the halls, trying to loose the people following her. She didn't want anyone else to come. She needed to be alone. She opened the back door on the school and headed outside to the playgrounds.

Neji, being a fast runner, pulled the rest of the clique to a stop before they could go any further.

He stopped right in front of the person who was in the lead, Temari, and he pulled his arm out in front of her. He held up her and the rest of the group from going even further.

Tenten, already outside, looked back and didn't find anyone. She sighed in relief, thinking she lost them. She headed out to the swings to think.

"Let her be," Neji said simply and in a straight voice, looking down straight at Temari.

"N-Neji? I'm sorry but I really gotta get to my best friend before our friendship ends. So can you please move?" Temari said in a nice, calm, tone. They were already seconds behind Tenten.

"It won't end, trust me. You can clear things up later. Friends just don't end like that. But now, I gotta run to her. Leave us," Neji ordered in a stern voice.

Temari sighed, and everyone did as ordered. He walked further to the back of the school and opened the back door. He saw Tenten crying at the swings. He walked up to her. Tenten was too busy weeping to notice him. Neji finally got up to the girl.

"Hey Tenten," he said as he stood beside her.

Tenten knew who the owner of the voice was, of course Neji. She didn't want to look up to the guy, so she continued looking down, wiping her tears tightly from her face.

She really didn't want him to see her like this. Never once did she cry in front of him nor any one else. Neji was the last person she'd want him to see.

"Tenten...?" he asked, getting impatient. "Come one...why the fuck are you crying?" he said as he gave a light laugh.

The girl kept silent. She really didn't want to talk right now. It was too soon, and a really bad time. She had no idea what to say to him.

"I mean...the Tenten I knew never cried. What's up with this?" he said as he smiled. He knew the girl wasn't going to say anything, so he just continued to speak. "Alright uhh you wanna sit in that bench over there or what? There's no way I'm gonna sit on that swing next to you cuhz you'll seem too far away, and there's no way I'm going to stand here all day."

_What the...the swing is 5 inches beside me!_ Tenten thought to herself. _Issues..._

Being stubborn as she is, Tenten kept silent.

"Alright...If you wanna do this the hard way..." he said. "Tenten...you give me no choice..." He sighed.

"What's he saying??" Tenten thought to herself. Neji bent down and grabbed her from the swing, bridal style.

Suddenly before she knew it, Neji scooped her up and she was now in his arms.

"N-Neji!!!! Put me down!!!" she exclaimed, with her feet going up and down. She pounded her fists into his chest repeatedly.

"Tenten. That hurt. Remind me to stop helping you work out. DAAMNNN YOU'RE STRONG AS HELL. Stop," he tried to say in a straight voice.

After she heard this, Tenten smiled. She liked the compliments he gave. It was soo true. But, that wasn't gonna stop her from pounding his chest.

They were really good friends and were comfortable in each other's presence, so this gave her the right to act this way.

"PUT ME DOWN NOWWW NEJI!!!!" she yelled.

They were a few inches away from the bench, and when he saw this, Neji smiled. He was relieved he reached it before he received any more punches from the girl.

"Alright, fine," he said simply. He slowly put Tenten onto the said bench.

Tenten now found herself sitting. She got mad at Neji for a second, but she decided to let it go.

She watched Neji bend down and sit beside her, and she turned away from the guy with arms crossed, not wanting to look at him.

Neji watched her turn away, and didn't really care to stop her. Instead, he just looked at her back.

"Tenten, why DID you cry?" he asked, speaking first. He wanted to know.

Why did she cry? Why do you think she cried?!? BECAUSE EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNOWS THAT'S WHY!

But then...a little part of her knew she was just overreacting...This wasn't a big deal...

After a few seconds in silence, Neji spoke again. "I mean, there's really no reason to. If you like me or something then there's nothing wrong with that..."

After hearing this, Tenten blushed. She really didn't know what to do or say. Damn she wished the topic would be over.

"..."

"Can you talk?" he asked.

"..."

"Can you at least look at me then?"

"..."

"Ugh fine. Then I'll just have to do this..." he said with a smile.

"Huh?" Tenten asked to herself. "What's he talking about?"

Neji leaned in closer to Tenten. He moved up and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

After feeling this, Tenten blushed even harder.

She really didn't know what to do.

She thought the first thing that came up to her mind. She turned back to Neji and punched the guy, hard.

"DAMN IT! THAT HURT!" he said, rubbing his reddened face from the slap back and forth.

She looked at Neji with a mad look, not really caring that she hurt the guy.

"WELL WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR??!" she yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW! OH MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE IT'S THE ONLY WAY FOR YOU TO TALK?!?!!?" he said with a sudden reply.

Tenten grew silent.

_He just did that...just so I could talk?_ _The nerve of this guy!!!! HOW COULD HE?!?!?!?!!?!?_

She started to cry again and got up from the bench. But before she could stand up, Neji held her hand and forced her to sit back down.

"Wait...Sorry...That was the first thing that could come up on my mind...Oh and uhmm for your info, I like you too. Ariite if you wanna leave go ahead," he said, then let go of her hand.

After Tenten got every thing in from what Neji just said, she turned to him and went into his arms. Neji didn't bother to stop her.

"N-Neji..." she whispered as she held his waist and gave a tight hug, crying even more.

Neji, on the other hand, didn't return the hug. He wasn't good at romantic times like this. Instead, he just kept his arms on his side. "So uhmm...you wanna go back in or what?" he said, breaking the silence.

Tenten let go of him and nodded.

Neji got up and the two walked together back in the school.

When they stepped foot in the gymnasium they got everyone's attention. They found everyone, including Tenten's clique.

Temari ran up to her best friend, and everyone else just stood there in silence as they watched her doing so.

"TENTEN!!!! I"M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRYYYY!!!!" she yelled as she ran.

Tenten smiled. She ran up to her likewise, leaving Neji behind. As for him, he went back with his clique, and still watched the two of them.

Tenten and Temari finally reached and gave each other a hug.

"Hah. It's okay now. We're fine," Tenten said as she tried to calm down her best friend.

"O-Okay. Y-You're not mad at me are you?" Temari said, still not letting go of the hug.

"Noo! You're my BFF I mean come on. I just over-reacted," Tenten said, smiling. "Yeahhh sorry for running out earlier and making you worry. Arrite now come onnn. Everyone's staring at us."

The two let go of each other and looked at the crowd. Everyone stared at the two in silence, making them the middle of attention.

Luckily for Tenten, the bell rang. She hated being looked at by everyone and getting into the spotlight.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

Everyone headed off to their next class. On their way to lunch, Sakura was met by Ino at the lockers. Ino told Sasuke she could lead her so Sasuke left.

Soon everyone arrived to the lunchroom and took their seats. Off course, Sakura sat with Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. Sasuke sat with Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Kiba.

"Okay so Tenten, TELL US EVERYTHING!" Ino said as soon as she sat down. She was really excited to know what happened between her and Neji.

"Wha?" she asked. She was confused and didn't know what Ino was talking about. As for the other ladies in the group, they looked straight at Tenten. They knew what the blonde was talking about and also were very eager to know. Noticing the stares, Tenten wanted to slowly back off.

"Oh come on Tenten. What happened with you and Neji when you two left? OMG did you know he stopped us from chasing you when you ran out?!!?!?!?"

"H-he did that?" she said with a light blush.

"Yeah. He stopped right in front of me since I was in the lead and he pulled his arm out. Then he said 'Let her be'. And then I asked him to move and he said 'No. I gotta run to her. Leave us'. Then we went back to the gym while he went after you."

After Tenten heard what Neji just done, she really felt all –aww-he-did-that-for-me–inside. She was surprised and somehow felt happy. "W-Wow..."

"YAH! HE REALLY LIKES YOU!!!!!! SO WTF HAPPENED!??!?!?" Ino exclaimed.

"Well uhm..." She took a deep breath and started to explain.

**((((((A/N: Here I'll make it easier for you. Read this instead. Same thing below but with spaces this time. UHmm I don't think you really need to read this because it's just a recap but feel free to: **

"**I was at the swings and he wanted to go to the bench but I didn't do anything so he lifted me up from the swing and carried me there and started talking to me but I was silent and wouldn't talk so he kissed me on my cheek so I punched him and asked him what the fuck did he do that for and he said he did that so I can talk and I started to cry again and leave because that wasn't a really cool thing to say," she said, running out of her breath. Then she took another deep breath and started to talk again really fast. "But before I could leave he grabbed my hand and forced me to sit back down and said I'm sorry that was the first thing that could come up in my mind and then he said uhm for your info I like you too," she said, again running out of her breath. Then she took another deep breath and started to talk. "And then I hugged him after I heard what he just said to me and then there was silence and we finally went back inside".))))))) **

"IwasattheswingsandhewantedtogotothebenchbutIdidn'tdoanythingsoheliftedmeupfromtheswingandcarriedmethereandstartedtalkingtomebutIwassilentandwouldn'ttalksohekissedmeonmycheeksoIpunchedhimandaskedhimwhatthefuckdidhedothatforandhesaidhedidthatsoIcantalkandIstartedtocryagainandleavebecausethatwasn'tareallycoolthingtosay," she said, running out of her breath. Then she took another deep breath and started to talk again really fast. "ButbeforeIcouldleavehegrabbedmyhandandforcedmetositbackdownandsaidI'msorrythatwasthefirstthingthatcouldcomeupinmymindandthenhesaiduhmforyourinfoIlikeyoutoo," she said, again running out of her breath. Then she took another deep breath and started to talk. "AndthenIhuggedhimafterIheardwhathejustsaidtomeandthentherewassilenceandwefinallywentbackinside".

After she was finished talking really fast, everyone else in the table had a really confused and a 'wahhh did you just say?' face.

"Whaa?" Temari was first to speak. "Speak slowly..."

Then Tenten repeated what she just said but in a slower way. 5 minutes after explaining everything and getting 'aww that's soo cute' comments, mostly from Ino and Sakura, everyone else at the table finally understood.

"You know that makes him your boyfriend right?" Ino said.

Tenten took thought into the statement. They actually never really said 'you wanna go out?'. She took a chance and said, "I guess..."

Ino squealed. "OMG!!! I always knew you guys were made for each other!"

"Hey guys," Sakura said, getting everyone's attention. After everyone turned to the girl, she spoke again. "Are Neji and Hinata somehow related? They have the same eyes."

"Y-Yeah h-he's my b-brother," Hinata spoke up.

"Oh-Okay."

Then they went back to talking about other things they could come up with.


	5. Science Projects Part 1

Edited. Ohhh I forgot that Sasuke was normal in this story. Aw well he's RICH okay?

I was too lazy to change it if he was normal. 

Another hella long chapter that you don't have to read...

It's just ALL about the science project. No classes are included.

OHHH 

Oh and wish change.

**'_I wish...Gaara would come like he said he would__,'_ Sakura said to herself.**

**'_I wish...that the year would be fun here in Konoha,' _Sasuke said to himself.**

Konoha High

Chapter 5

Edited 5.28.07

I found a minor mistake. So I just added this::

"Oh well let's just say...you gotta learn to trust Naruto a bit more with Hinata."  
"Don't tell me..."  
"...Yep. They're a couple too," she playfully said. They weren't really a couple...Yet. Tenten wanted to play around and mess with Neji for a bit.

Science Projects Part 1

She and Ino walked to their lockers just as any other student would do at the end of the day. After her first day in Konoha High, Sakura knew she'd already like it there. The two walked in silence, but had finally arrived.

While Sakura was putting her stuff away, she overheard another student talk about the science project that was assigned from Jaraiya Sensei. _OH YEAH! THE SCIENCE PROJECT!_ she thought to herself.

But, she wasn't the only person who heard this. Of course, everyone near the student heard this as well. The Uchiha too forgot the project, and was instantly reminded by that kid.

"Hey, dobe?" the raven-haired boy said to the guy next to him as he put his books away.

"Yeah?" Naruto said as he turned to him to him.

"Who's your partner for the science project? I wasn't there to be it."

They worked together every single project they had for the subject, until now.

Sasuke was only absent the day before because he just had to go to a family reunion.

Otherwise he's never late, nor absent.

"Hinata," he replied.

"How are you gonna do the project?" Sasuke asked in a low voice.

"What do you mean? He already explained it," Naruto said stupidly. After he heard this, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No, Naruto," he said calmly and patiently. "I meant...how are you going to do the project with Hinata?"

Suddenly a bulb went on top Naruto's head. He gave a huge grin.

_HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! He's not used to having a girl come over or going over to a girl's house! Heck, he's not even used to having a girl __**partner**__! Or a girl __**friend **__(A/N: just friends. Don't get it twisted.)! I, on the other hand, am fine with Hinata cuhz we're really good buddies! Man, sometimes I feel bad for him! _the pineapple thought to himself.

"Well, Sasuke," he said in a seductive voice, which the Uchiha found a bit creepy.

"..."

"I'm coming over to Hinata's house."

_DAMMIT I THOUGHT THIS WOULD HAPPEN, _the Uchiha said to himself. He knew it was either him or Sakura that was coming over. He really wasn't looking forward to that.

"Ariite." Sasuke said with a sigh and a really disappointed look on his face.

Naruto, after noticing his action, just laughed inwardly even more. He tried very hard to hold his laughter inside. He didn't want to get a beating from Sasuke. Last time, it hurt so badly that he didn't want that to happen again.

Then there was nothing but silence, and the two of them went back to putting their stuff back in their lockers.

After she got her book bag, the pink-haired girl walked over to Sasuke's locker.

"U-Um Sasuke?" she said innocently.

He looked up at the owner of the voice and stood up. He closed his locker and put on his book bag on at the same time. Naruto and Neji heard the voice well. They perked up to listen at their conversation.

"About the project..." she continued.

"You're coming over," he interrupted and said in a plain voice.

_Sasuke what're you doing!?!?! That's not how you talk to Sakura-chanl!!! _Naruto said to himself. He really wanted to say this out loud but Sakura was there. It was as if Naruto was better at talking to girls than the Uchiha was, and at this case, it was a bit true.

"U-Uhm okay but uh where do you live?"

"I'll drive you now. Let's go."

"Wait but I have a cat to feed," Sakura said.

_So she has a cat too,_ Sasuke said to himself. "Hn."

Then he took out his book bag and put it on the floor. He opened up the zippers and ripped out a piece of notebook paper and a writing utensil. He handed these in to Sakura. "Write your address and I'll pick you up in ten."

"Oh-Okay." Sakura did as told, unwillingly. She felt bad she had to let Sasuke drive her to his own house. She could just go there herself! But knowing the Uchiha, she couldn't say 'no' for some reason.

After she wrote the address, she handed back the pen and notebook the Uchiha gave.

"Alright I'll see you then!" she said as she walked backwards to leave.

"Hn."

_That was...smooth, Uchiha_, Neji said to himself with a smirk.

_W-Wow. Maybe he CAN talk to Sakura-chan like that after all, _Naruto said to himself.

When Sakura finally got out of school, she went straight into the parking lot and went in her car without interruption. On her way home, she drove peacefully.

---

When Sakura had arrived at her house, the first thing she did was drop her book bag to the floor.

"SNOWBELL!" she yelled out as she closed the door behind her.

After hearing the sound of her master's voice, Snowbell ran up to Sakura and purred against her leg. Sakura chucked and picked her up in her arms. "You must be hungry! Come on, let's get you something!" she said as she walked up to the kitchen.

When they arrived to the kitchen, the pink-haired girl slowly put down her cat and opened up the cabinets. She got the cat food, prepared it, and let the cat eat. She then got Snowbell's water bowl and filled it up with water from the sink. She put the water bowl next to the food bowl. "There," she said.

Since she had about five minutes left she decided to just relax a bit. She sat at her couch just thinking what happened today.

_Ding-Dong_

"OHhh that must be Sasuke. Listen Snowbell, I gotta go. I'll be back," she announced.

She went over to her book bag near the door and picked it up. She opened the door as she put the book bag on her shoulders. When she opened it, she found the one and only Uchiha Sasuke standing in front of her. "Hey Sasuke," she said in an innocent voice.

"Hey. Fed your cat?"

"Yeah let's go."

"Hn."

Sasuke went down her doorsteps and walked to his motorcycle. Sakura went outside and locked her door. As soon as she turned around after locking it, the first thing she saw was a motorcycle.

"S-Sasuke? We're not riding in that, are we?" she said with a nervous chuckle as she went down her doorsteps and followed Sasuke.

"Yah. We are," he said with a smirk as he hopped in his ride. "Get in," he said as he started the engine.

She didn't want to complain because she wanted to prove Sasuke she could do this. She didn't want to complain that her jeans were tight and didn't stretch. But, because of her bravery, she hopped on. She just hoped her pants didn't rip.

After seeing this, the Uchiha was impressed. He thought she would bail and complain and whine like any girl would do. But he was proved wrong.

"Uhm..." she said nervously. The two were just sitting there, and Sakura had her hands beside her. She knew she was supposed to grab his waist so she doesn't fall but...yeah. It was really uncomfortable. Sakura blushed. She really didn't know what to do.

Sasuke noticed what Haruno was trying to say. He rolled his eyes and smirked at the same time. He knew he had to make the first move and be the 'man'. So, he grabbed her hands and put it around his waist. "There," he said, making her job way easier for him.

Sakura remained speechless, and turned that blush deep red. Good thing that the Uchiha couldn't see this, and she was very glad for it too.

Sasuke drove slowly for a couple seconds, and Sakura was completely satisfied with that speed. But as Sasuke rode faster and faster, Sakura then felt like she should complain. But she just can't do that! She needed to prove it to him that she didn't need help for once! Instead, Sakura couldn't help but tighten her hug more. She was really scared to fall.

Feeling this, the Uchiha smirked. He didn't ride faster on purpose. That was just his normal speed.

A couple minutes later they arrived at the Uchiha's place. The Uchiha stopped his motorcycle and parked it. After the stop, he really thought Sakura would let go. But she didn't. She was still holding on to him, very, very, tightly and was also leaning her head on his shoulders.

"Sakura," he said plainly and calmly.

"Hm?" she said at a high-pitch. Her eyes were still closed but when she finally realized they stopped, she was really first of all relieved. She was glad the ride was over. But she also realized the position she was in and gave a hint of blush. "O-Oh," she said as she let go her arms away from his waist and lifted her head back up. "S-Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Let's go in," he said as he got off the motorcycle. Sakura, after seeing him get off, really wanted to get off as well. She was nervous she was going to do a sloppy job doing it, but she got off with ease. After she turned around to follow the Uchiha, what she noticed first was the big mansion in front of her. This was absolutely nothing compared to all the houses she had seen before. That's when she realized he was rich. But, she knew better not to judge him like that. She knew better this wasn't going to affect anything.

The two of them walked side by side in the path to the front door in silence. Sakura could just gaze at the mansion in shock. She really was speechless.

But her daydreaming soon ended. Sasuke was opening the front door and her little moment she had was now focused back on reality. Sasuke finished opening the door and stood aside. Noticing the signal, Sakura went in, just standing there and waiting for Sasuke. Sasuke then closed the door behind her and said, "Follow me to my room."

He turned around to his science partner and started to lead Sakura to his bedroom. Sakura followed behind him. The two went upstairs, but on the way there they also found another person walking the opposite direction as they were.

Sakura looked at the person as he walked down. He very looked like much like Sasuke. He just looked way older than him and also had a ponytail.

"Hello, brother," Itachi said. "Who's she?"

"Just a friend from school. We're doing a project. Don't bother us," Sasuke said as he passed Itachi on the stairs and continued to go up. Sakura remained quiet. This wasn't her conversation. She just followed Sasuke up the stairs. But, she did think that was a bit rude. Itachi noticed his little brother's behavior too.

"Alright. Well miss. Excuse me for my little brother's behavior. My name's Itachi." Itachi said simply. "And you are...?"

After she heard this, Sakura stopped herself from going further up the stairs and turned to Itachi. Sasuke did likewise. "Sakura," the pink-haired girl replied with a smile.

"It was nice meeting you," he said.

"You too."

"Come on, Sakura," Sasuke said, 'interrupting' the two of them. "Let's go."

Sakura turned back to Sasuke and followed him further up.

Itachi continued his walk down the stairs.

Finally, the two of them arrived to the front Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke opened the door and Sakura went in. "Make yourself comfortable," he said as he closed the door.

Sakura looked at the large bedroom in front of her. It included a huge bed, a laptop, a plasma TV, a small couch, a huge closet, a guitar, a couple paintings, a X-Box, a tall stack of games for the x-box, and a huge glass door in the middle of the left side of the room that lead to a balcony. From the balcony you could see the whole backyard of the mansion.

For Sakura, it was be the bedroom she dreamt of! ((PSH THE AUTHOR TOO! CHYEAH!))

She didn't know where to start! First she wanted to go to the balcony and look at the scenery outside. It was a really nice day, and the breeze was perfect.

But she had to keep herself calm. She told herself not to freak out and go all over the place telling Sasuke how every single object in his room was cool. So, she summed it up in two words. "Nice room," she said.

"Hn."

But what really stood out to her was the painting of what seemed to be his parents and him as a baby. It was the whole centerpiece of the room that hung over his bed, and was really large too. She knew she'd talk about that later.

---

**Flashback**

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said as he got up to her, walking beside to her at the same time. Hinata had just gotten from her locker and walked to the hallway to go home.

"O-Oh hey Naruto!" she said.

"Is it fine with you if I bought my cup ramen back home and brought it to your house for a snack or something?"

"U-Uh sure."

"' Kay I'll bring you one too." Before she could say something, Naruto beat her to it and said, 'Alright. See ya!' and ran home.

**End Flashback**

_Ding-Dong_

"O-Oh th-that's N-Naruto. I-I'll get it," she said as she rushed down the stairs. She had just gone upstairs in her bedroom to clean it up and make sure it was perfect for Naruto's arrival.

"So Naruto's coming over too, huh?" Tenten said as she was flipping pages on the encyclopedia. Tenten was Neji's science project partner. She came over at the Hyuugas' house not too long ago.

"Yeah. H-He's m-my s-science p-partner," Hinata replied. She made it down to the living room and opened the front door.

Hinata and Naruto had a look at each other. Hinata noticed that Naruto was holding the 2 cup ramen he talked about earlier. But, he didn't care to bring anything else...not even any of his materials from school. "Hey Hinata!" Naruto said with a wide smile.

"H-Hey N-Naruto. C-Come in," Hinata said. She stepped aside and Naruto went in. As soon as he did, Hinata closed the door behind him.

When as the dobe stepped foot at the house, he noticed at the surroundings and saw Neji and Tenten on the couch. "...Oh hey Neji and Tenten!" _Man I should've brought more ramen...I don't have enough!_

"Hey Naruto," Tenten said as she looked up at him from her book, but then looked back down. She was about to ask why he brought ramen with him but then again, it was pretty obvious.

"Yo," Neji simply said. He didn't bother to look up. Instead, he just kept reading on his own science book doing his part of the project.

"So you guys are partners, huh?"

"Yep," Tenten replied as she wrote down some facts from the encyclopedia on her notebook.

"Unfortunately," Neji said in a low voice and a sigh at the same time. After she heard this, Tenten gave her a playful nudge on his arm. "Kidding."

"You know, you guys make a great couple," Naruto said teasingly. After she heard this, Tenten gave a light blush. Neji had a smirk. He took that as a compliment.

"Yep. We do." Tenten's blush came a little bit darker. _N-Neji shut up, _she said to herself.

"S-So N-Naruto, l-let's g-go in my r-room," Hinata spoke up. It's not like she was enthusiastic or something...right? They just had to go in her room to work on the project.

"Arrite," Naruto said. The two did so and walked upstairs. They got up to the bedroom and entered.

Naruto threw the ramen on Hinata's bed. "Wow Hinata you're room's really clean," Naruto complimented. "...More than mine!" ((How shocking!))

"...U-Uh thanks I g-guess..." Hinata said.

"So what do you think we should do for the project?"

"Uhm L-let's just get a b-bunch of info about what J-Jaraiya Sensei suggested," Hinata said. "I c-can look up s-some information up in the I-Internet and y-you can uh get that poster against the w-wall and do the heading."

"Okay."

Naruto went over to the said poster and laid it out on the floor. Hinata got some markers from a table and gave it to Naruto to write with. Then she went to the laptop to search some information, and Naruto did the heading.

He plainly wrote in the middle of the page:

_The Beach_

_By: Naruto_ _Uzumaki_

_and _

_Hinata_ _Hyuuga_

_Period 2 Science-_ _Jaraiya Sensei_

Naruto was finished in about thirty seconds, and went up to Hinata to see what she was doing. He stood right behind her and looked over her shoulders at the computer screen.

"So Hinata, what else should I do?" asked a bored Naruto.

"Oh you can-" Hinata said as she turned to Naruto. Her sentence got cut off...when then their lips met.

That direction to where she turned was to the direction where Naruto was, and both their lips brushed.

But at the same time they had the accidental kiss, someone opened the door with a loud noise.

Alarmed, both Hinata and Naruto quickly broke it off with a deep red blush. Hinata was speechless. Naruto likewise.

Hinata and Naruto then quickly turned their focus to the door, still a little jumpy. They felt like they were having a heart attack due to the sudden loudness of it. But their main worry was at _who _saw them. They hoped it wasn't Neji because if he did, they would get into deep trouble- being Hinata's over protective brother. He'll give a beating to Naruto almost as bad as Sasuke himself would give.

They had 50-50 percent chance of the person being Tenten, and their luck came through.

"OMFG YOU GUYS!!" Tenten yelled out. She came to bring 2 cups of coke for Hinata and Naruto. Since she and Neji had a drink, they thought the two upstairs should get one too. But deez she was in shock after what she had seen. The two were right in front of her!

Wow she had the wrong timing. If she had come a second earlier, she would've gotten to see the **whole** story.

Naruto and Hinata rapidly said, "SHHHHHHH!" Tenten noticed that her voice was loud enough for Neji to hear downstairs, and she quickly shut her mouth.

_What was that all about? _Neji thought to himself after he heard the noise upstairs. _Never mind. I'll just ask later. Don't feel like getting up._

Tenten closed the door with her elbow since each hand was holding a cup of soda. "...Okay so you wanna tell me what just happened?" she asked in a regular voice as she turned to the two. She stood there and looked at them with a grin. Naruto and Hinata found this annoying.

"Well uhm I asked Hinata a question and I was right behind her and she turned back to me to answer but when she did we kinda-" Before Naruto could finish, Tenten understood and didn't want to hear anymore.

"Okay thanks that's enough info. Well anyway, here's your sodas in case if you wanted some," Tenten said. She put the cups of sodas on the laptop table. "...and I'll just leave you two alone."

She sounded like she took it differently, and she did that on purpose. Hinata knew this...and oddly Naruto did too.

Tenten closed the door and went back downstairs. Naruto and Hinata went back to the project, and the two of them still blushed and never brought up that topic once again.

When Tenten got settled in and sat next to Neji again, Neji couldn't wait to ask the question he had been holding. "Tenten," he said sternly.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell was that upstairs?" he said in a straight face.

"What're you talking about?" she said in an innocent voice. _Oh man his worry-ness is starting to come up again._

"That yell you had..." he said patiently.

"Oh well let's just say...you gotta learn to trust Naruto a bit more with Hinata."

"Don't tell me..."

"...Yep. They're a couple too," she playfully said. They weren't really a couple...Yet. Tenten wanted to play around and mess with Neji for a bit.

"No that's not what I meant. What the hell were they doing- WAIT THEY'RE GOING OUT?!?" he yelled with wide eyes.

Neji stood up from the couch; about to go up to the two of them and beat the crap out of Naruto, but Tenten pulled him back down. "Whoa chill. They kissed but by accident. Naruto called her and Hinata turned back at his direction and that's when they kissed. Total accident. And yes, Neji, they're a couple like you and me. You gotta let go, _Neji-kun_."

Neji was silenced. It was true. He didn't let his sister date in the past years. He'd been overprotective of her. Plus that was the first time Tenten had said his name like that. Neji-_kun_.

"Hn."

---

Thirty minutes later...Naruto suddenly felt the need to eat ramen. "Hey Hinata! I'm gonna heat my ramen. You want yours now?"

The voice made her turn away from the laptop and look at Naruto.

_Well I never really wanted any, _Hinata thought to herself. "Uh s-sure Naruto."

"OKAY!" The blonde got up and stopped writing something down for the project. He walked to Hinata's bed to get the ramen he threw earlier. He got it and went downstairs.

"Hey Neji!" he said.

"..." Neji didn't bother to look at Naruto. He was too busy on the project. But Tenten looked up.

"You got a pot? I need to cook these ramen!"

"Look in the bottom cabinet," Neji replied.

" Kay," the pineapple said as he walked to the kitchen.

"...Uh hold on Neji," Tenten said. Neji gave a light 'hn', not really caring to where she was going. Tenten got up from the couch. She wanted to talk about something with Naruto.

She went up to the kitchen and found Naruto standing in front of the stove waiting for the water to boil. "Naruto," Tenten whispered next to him.

Naruto turned to the voice. "Oh hey Tenten!"

"Shh..." _If Neji finds out I'm pushing these two then I'll get in trouble_, she thought to herself. _Better make this quick. _Naruto wondered why Tenten wanted to keep silent, but he just decided to drop it. "Hey do you like Hinata?" she said, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah but I'm not sure if she likes me back..." he said in a low voice.

_OH MY GAWD, _Tenten thought to herself. _I KNEW IT! HE DOES LIKE HER!_

"Oh please Naruto. It's so obvious. Ask her yourself...and if she says yes then you should ask her to the dance. Arrite I gotta go back to Neji. Just...think about it." With that said, Tenten left to go back with Neji.

_What if she doesn't like me?_

He was in fear of...

Rejection.

Like any one else would.

Aw well. It's better to take a chance, right?

Then he remembered this story that Kurenai made his class read.

**A/N: You may know this, you may not. Anyway I think the story's cute.**

It said;

_10th grade _

_As I sat there in English class, I stared at the girl next to me. She was my so called "best friend". I stared at her long, silky hair, and wished she was mine. But she didn't notice me like that, and I knew it. After class, she walked up to me and asked me for the notes she had missed the day before and handed them to her. She said "thanks" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I wanted to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why. _

_11th grade __  
The phone rang. On the other end, it was her. She was in tears, mumbling on and on about how her love had broke her heart. She asked me to come over because she didn't want to be alone, so I did. As I sat next to her on the sofa, I stared at her soft eyes, wishing she was mine. After 2 hours, one Drew_ _Barrymore movie, and three bags of chips, she decided to go to sleep. She looked at me, said "thanks" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why. _

_Senior Year __  
The day before prom she walked to my locker. "My date is sick" she said; he's not going to go well, I didn't have a date, and in 7th grade, we made a promise that if neither of us had dates, we would go together just as "best friends". So we did. Prom night, after everything was over, I was standing at her front door step. I stared at her as she smiled at me and stared at me with her crystal eyes. I want her to be mine, but she doesn't think of me like that, and I know it. Then she said "I had the best time, thanks!" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why. _

_Graduation Day __  
A day passed, then a week, then a month. Before I could blink, it was graduation day. I watched as her perfect body floated like an angel up on stage to get her diploma. I wanted her to be mine, but she didn't notice me like that, and I knew it. Before everyone went home, she came to me in her smock and hat, and cried as I hugged her. Then she lifted her head from my shoulder and said, "You're my best friend, thanks" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why. _

_A Few Years Later __  
Now I sit in the pews of the church. That girl is getting married now. I watched her say "I do" and drive off to her new life, married to another man. I wanted her to be mine, but she didn't see me like that, and I knew it. But before she drove away, she came to me and said "you came!". She said "thanks" and kissed me on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why. _

_Funeral  
__Years passed; I looked down at the coffin of a girl who used to be my "best friend". At the service, they read a diary entry she had wrote in her high school years. This is what it read: I stare at him wishing he was mine, but he doesn't notice me like that, and I know it. I want to tell him, I want him to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love him but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why. I wish he would tell me he loved me! I wish I did too... I thought to my self, and I cried. _

That story made Naruto cry nonstop, until Kurenai got super annoyed and took some sense into him.

He.Would.Never.Let.That.Happen.To.Him.And.Hinata.

After thinking of that story, he got his confidence back somehow.

---

"Hey Hinata. I got our ramen," he said, maintaining his peppy voice. Ever since he talked with Tenten, he had been thinking hard about it...and made a decision.

He closed the door and went to the girl, who was still found on the computer. He handed the ramen and the fork to Hinata.

"O-Oh th-thanks Naruto," Hinata said with a smile as she took them out of his hands. Naruto got into serious mode.

Hinata was about to go work back into the laptop, but Naruto stopped her. "Hinata," he said in a straight voice. Hinata looked back at him, wondering what he wanted.

"Y-Yeah?"

"D-Do you like me?"

Suddenly Hinata blushed hard. _H-How'd he know? Did anyone tell him?_

Silence came across the two of them.

"...Well u-uhm..." She put her face down and looked at the floor. "...Y-yeah..." she confessed in a soft voice.

_So she does like me..._Naruto thought to himself. "Well see...I like you too," he admitted. He thought if Hinata came clean then he should too. Hinata looked back up at Naruto with a smile. _H-He does? _Hinata thought to herself, still shocked of what she just heard out of Naruto's mouth.

"Y-You do?" Hinata asked in the most innocent voice.

"Yeah...So I was wondering...if you would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"S-Sure!" she said in a sparkling voice. After they just admitted their love for each other, Hinata put her cup of ramen down on the laptop table next to the cokes and got up from the chair.

Surprisingly to Naruto, she spread her arms out wide and quickly hugged Naruto...tightly. Feeling this, Naruto gave a small smile and hugged her back, but lightly.

"I love you, Hinata," Naruto whispered. _I don't want those two people in the story to be us, Hinata._

"I love you too Naruto."

Who knew Naruto could be so...romantic?

---

3 hours later, the three groups were finished with their projects.

"Sasuke, can I look outside in your balcony? It's so beautiful" the cherry blossom said. She had wanted to do this for a long time now, ever since she came in his room. The bright sun earlier had turned into sunset, and the breeze was a bit cooler. The sun had cast the sky into an orange color, and overall she thought the night was gorgeous. This was her first time seeing this, and she had never gotten the chance before. She was always too late to see it and always missed the moment. This was very rare to see for Sakura.

"Hn," the Uchiha replied as he put some materials they had used for the poster project away.

Sakura gave a smile and walked to the balcony in a graceful manner. She opened the glass doors in front of her and walked all the way in the front of the balcony until she had reached her limit. She held the railing while gazing in the horizon at the same time, and feeling the cool breeze that came across her skin.

A minute later Sasuke finished cleaning up everything they had used for the poster. He saw the pink-haired girl looking out into the sunset and he thought he should join her.

He walked up next to her and put his hands in his pockets, looking out into the view in front of him likewise.

"Hey do people make a wish on sunsets?" Sakura asked after she felt Sasuke's presence. She didn't look at him but instead kept her eyes straight in front of the view.

"..No," the Uchiha replied.

"Oh well I guess I'll be the first to make one. Oh you should make one too."

This time she turned her attention out of the sunset and looked at Sasuke. "Come on let's do it at the same time," Sakura pleaded.

Sasuke looked at the girl since she was looking at him. Sakura's emerald eyes met with Sasuke's onyx ones. Both gleamed, and reflected the little amount of light from sunset. _Weird but...Why not? _Sasuke thought to himself. "Hn," he said.

Sakura turned back to the horizon and closed her eyes. Sasuke looked at the person next to him and found her eyes closed. Seeing this, he gave a smirk and oddly closed his eyes too. He wouldn't want to miss this moment. "'Kay ready...set...go." Both of them took a breath in and started their wish.

'_I wish...Gaara would come like he said he would__,'_ Sakura said to herself.

'_I wish...that the year would be fun here in Konoha,' _Sasuke said to himself.

Sasuke finished making his wish and at the same time, Sakura did too. Both opened their eyes and just enjoyed the moment. "It's really a nice night," Sakura said.

"Hn."

After spending a couple minutes in peaceful silence, the sun wasn't anywhere to be seen anymore, and the show was over. Sakura once again spoke up, turning to Sasuke in the process. "O-Oh I have to go. Snowbell's gonna get lonely and it's really getting late."

Sasuke looked back at the owner of the voice. "...Snowbell?"

"It's my cat."

"Hn. I'll give you a ride."

"'Kay thanks."

---

When they got into the garage, Sasuke was about to hop over to his motorcycle again. But, he looked at Sakura who was a few steps behind him and her face showed that she didn't like this idea one bit. He gave a smirk and this time, Sasuke got off the motorcycle and instead walked over to his Phantom, which was right next to it. Sakura gave a smile and the two sat in the front.

---

"Okay thank you Sasuke!" Sakura said in a cheery voice as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Hn." _What the hell should I do now?_

From what he'd seen in movies, he got out of the car. Sakura did likewise. Sasuke started to follow her up to her doorsteps, with panic rising up. The two walked up to the doorsteps in awkward silence, and made it to Sakura's front door.

"Kay thanks again," Sakura spoke up after she felt the need to talk. She spread her arms out and hugged Sasuke, who just kept his hands beside himself.

"Hn."

Sasuke went back down the steps with a smirk and when he turned back to open his car door, he saw Sakura waving goodbye. He did likewise and drove home. Sakura opened her door and went inside.

--

A/N:

Hey guess what i've noticed?

NO MORE CLIFFHANGERS!

I think that'll end once I'm done editing.


	6. Where are Your Parents? added

**Here's an ALL NEW chapter.**

**...and also short. **

The story's still in revision though.

I'll be finished with the whole revision thing after i redo the next chapter (art class)

then i'm doneeee.

I deleted the AYAYAY That Was TOTALLY ACCIDENTAL! chapter, simply because I wasn't pleased with it. I think it didn't deserve to be a chapter, and it didn't keep moving the story forward like every chapter is supposed to. It was completely pointless. To see it, go to my LiveJournal.

**BACKK FROM THE TRIP!! ZOMG I COULD TYPE HERE ALL NIGHTT TELLING YOU GUYS HOW IT ROCKKED. **

**Author repliesss! How I missed those . I deleted all my other author replies from the past chapters because of the whole revision thing.**

**From AYAYAY That Was TOTALLY ACCIDENTAL! deleted chapter  
**

**Shurikengrl**- ohkay i'll read yours when i have the time.

**Chapter 6**

**Kikiyodemon**- lolll yeah deffiii saaadd. T.T

**brunneteangel1005**- thnkxx!! yeah hinataxneji are cousins. But in my fic, they're siblings xD

it's more fun that way with the whole sharing the house thing.

**Oh this reply goes same to EternalxBlackness too...and all the other people...**

**Mikannatsume-** lol i knowww it's soo troublesome isn'ttt??

Well when you're done writing the first chapter why not post it?? It'll totally go to waste then -.-'

I wrote this funfic once and posted it...

...but it was too gay and i just didn't feel like it shud be published lol so i deleted it LMAO

...but hey probably yours is different xD

**Kuro-baara a.k.a black rose**- omg i saveedd yours for last cuz i just loveed it.

LMAO well be4 i left to go to the trip (which was like 3:30 in the morning) I was all excited to see the reviews before i leave so i went on and read yours. OMG it made me extra awake

It totally made my day and i just started laughing innerlyy

_DONT BE LAZY!! WRITE YOU TROUBLESOME WOMEN!!_

LMAO that was hilariousss. That's totally me xD

Oh yeah how the trip was. Walked 10 miles total...my feet were achinggg at the inn we stayed at. That was the LONGEST walk EVEr!! I.Hate.Exercising. I was always walking at the back with my friendzz. We're really slow at everything.

OMG before that we went into this Holocaust Museum. It was soo saddddd!! Anyway this little girl was going to the camps and her dad told her to wear ski boots. She said 'why it's the middle of july!'. Her dad just tells her to wear it so she does without talking back. So when they arrived they had to go to the death march out in the snow. It was freezing and she understood why her dad told her to wear the boots. She saw the other girls freeze their feet off and she was glad she could live. That story—i'll never forget..

Then another time...we went through this cattle car. I just got this really heavy feeling and i could imagine/see the people squished inside...I got out of there when I walked in...

After that we went through this thing called 'Daniel's Story'. Talks about his life and whatnot. My friend started crying as she walked though it.

Made me wanna cry too. Held it in though cuz it wasn't a good time (we were leaving the museum).

So my teacher//chaperone asks 'Hey is she okay?'

I was like 'Yeah we just went through Daniel's Story.'

Then talking to her made _me_ want to cry for some reason. So she turns back and when we started to drive off. ((When my friend//other people cry, I cry.)) Then I thought more about the museum i started to let go and started CRYInGGG. Not only through 'Daniel's Story' but mostly through everything and especially with the cattle car cuz i actually got to experience it. Then my other friend who was sitting next to me saw me crying. Then this other//different teacher comes up and starts talking and tells me to think of the positives and whatnot. (A lot of other ladies were crying when they were in the museum too so i wasn't the only one.)

---

**Well I found errors you guys didn't. I just posted one up here because I think it was most important.**

Young 10 year old Sasuke went downstairs in the living room to ask Itachi how to do another trick with the basketball..."ITACHI WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!? STOP BURNING THEM!" **6 (supposed to be 10) year old Sasuke **screamed throughout the top of his lungs as he ran.

**There are errors throughout the whole story. Like the words in and on**

**they get mixed up a lot -.-'**

**Aw wellz you get the point.  
**

**Mikannatsume**- loll cool i'll take the cookieeeeeeeee

**---**

**Okay here's the complete chapter. Here's what I said 2 days ago before I left for the trip:**

i'll add more when i come back from the trip.My dad's making me sleep. he's nagging.really sorry to end it here. wish i could stay longer and finish this. i really had like a couple more sentences to go--two paragraphs tops. ---i know...how gay is that? i'll add what sakura says to him after sasuke takes her home when i return.

**I'm here back and I added more things (mostly a lot near the end) like I said I would. But it was a little more than two paragraphs**

Konoha High

Chapter 6 complete 6.8.07

Where are Your Parents?

After school, Sasuke stood next to Sakura's locker for the second part of the project. He wanted to ask her if she wanted to go to the beach. They really didn't have to since it was just extra credit. "Sakura..." Sasuke said in a nonchalant voice. Sakura closed her locker and looked at him. "Are we going to the beach for the extra credit?"

"Oh hey Sasuke!" Sakura said. "Yeah! I'll bring a plastic bag to collect those shells with," she added.

"Okay. I'll bring one too. See you there in ten."

"Oh can we swim?" Sakura asked very eagerly. Why go to a beach without swimming anyway?

"No..." The Uchiha didn't think it was a good time for that. They were just there for the science project. He didn't feel like getting wet. Besides, just the two of them alone...Seemed kind of awkward. Sakura was just his friend and they knew each other for only two days. They were friends but not enough to swim together. "We'll just walk near the waves..."

"Oh...Okay then..." she said.

---

After Haruno fed her cat, she rummaged her closet to find the perfect outfit to go to the beach. She had a sundress saved in the back. It was white and imprinted with a cherry blossom tree at the bottom left of it. She chose the dress because it matched with her name. How gorgeous the tree was. Not too many leaves; nor too little.

She went outside her house and it since it was a short walk from the beach, she got there in less than a minute. When she arrived she saw the Uchiha standing there and looking at the waves. He loved every single part about going to the beach. There he found tranquility and serenity. This was the same thing for Sakura. She loved to go to the beach a lot.

The cherry blossom walked up to him and joined Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke. It's nice, isn't?" she said in the softest voice. It was truly a peaceful moment. A few other people were around, but not many because it was a weekday. The two of them were surprised not a single person from school came. Probably they already went or were lazy. Like Nara Shikamaru.

Flashback

"Shikaaa!" Ino said with a happy smile. _Oh great...Troublesome woman..._Shikamaru thought to himself. "Ready to go to the beach?"

"...I'm not going..." he replied in that indolent voice he always had. Ino's eyes turned puppy eyes after she heard this. Shikamaru looked at her and knew he needed to make a reason. "...It's too troublesome. We already got an A..."

"Just go there for fun..." she said. After hearing nothing from Shikamaru, Ino sighed and left him.

End Flashback

"Yeah," Sasuke answered. He looked at the girl that stood next to him and was literally amazed. He thought she was beautiful in that sundress. "Now let's collect those shells..." Sakura agreed and the two of them found the shells that they thought were beautiful and interesting. After their bags were full, they took off their shoes, walked along the water, and got their feet wet. Sakura held her locket the whole time. _Gaara,_ she said to herself.

"So...How you like Konoha so far?"

"Oh it's really fun. I love it here."

"It's not my business but can I ask why the move?" he asked her. This has been on his mind for quite a long time now.

Sakura vacillated to answer, but did anyway in her peppy voice. "Well my old school burnt down so we all had to find another school to be in."

_That must've been hard, _he said to himself. "Oh..." Sasuke said in a low voice.

"No it's okay really," she said in a convincing tone. "I just miss them a lot that's all but I'm fine."

"...Hn."

The two continued to walk along the water and talk. They got to know more about each other like their favorite food, color, and life in general. Sasuke understood Sakura like he'd known her for all her life.

"Yeah...My parents were nice enough to give me a house of my own, of course near my aunt's house. She's a couple blocks away," Sakura finished explaining.

"Oh hey you want to go to my house and hang out for a while?" Sasuke asked. He couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth but...he felt they've gotten a lot closer now. Also...He was bored.

"Uh...Okay," she said. The two got up and at the parking lot; Sasuke led Sakura to his one-and-only motorcycle. Sasuke hopped in, put his helmet on, and started the engine. After this, Sakura reluctantly got up there with him and Sasuke handed her the extra helmet. She put it on like 2 days ago. This time, she wasn't afraid to hold his waist. She put her arm around him and leaned on his shoulder so comfortably. The Uchiha gave a smirk at this and started to drive.

When they arrived the two were greeted by Itachi. "Ah. Welcome back brother...And Sakura," he said. "Nice to meet you again."

"Hey Itachi. Nice to see you again too," the pink-haired girl said.

"Let's go," Sasuke interrupted.

"Must you always be this rude?" Itachi said. _Yeah Sasuke, _Sakura thought to herself as she looked at him. She saw Sasuke glare at Itachi. Suddenly Sasuke pulled her upstairs by the hand. "Well I'll see you soon Sakura," Itachi said.

---

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura said as she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you like your brother?" That question made his hand and teeth clench.

Flashback

Young 10 year old Sasuke went downstairs in the living room to ask Itachi how to do another trick with the basketball. Itachi was his role-model. He would always learn cool things from him. "Hey Itachi can you teach me how to-" his whole sentence stopped when he stepped foot into the living room and looked at what Itachi was doing.

One by one Itachi was dropping everything that ever belonged to his dad in the fireplace. Sasuke dropped the basketball he was carrying and ran up to him. "ITACHI WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!? STOP BURNING THEM!" 10 year old Sasuke screamed throughout the top of his lungs as he ran.

His tears rolled down uncontrollably. When he went up to him, he saw Itachi drop the last piece that ever belonged to his father on the fireplace. It was an old picture of his dad and young Itachi.

In front of Sasuke had everything that ever owned by his father in the fireplace, burning into ashes. Itachi looked at him with sorrow. "Sasuke...It's the better for the both of us. Let's just forget about him, okay?" Itachi said in a low voice.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!?!?" he continued to scream. "STOP IT!" he said, his voice fading. He was already too late. He glared at Itachi. That's when he despised him so much.

"Sasuke you have to understand. He doesn't care about us anymore so we won't care about him either." _I don't want anything to do with that bastard, _Itachi thought to himself. "You have no idea, Sasuke."

"WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!? OF COURSE HE CARES ABOUT US!"

"Oh really?" Itachi bent down at his height level. "Remember 2 years ago?" Itachi said. "When mom left?"

_All Sasuke could remember in that night was his parents arguing like crazy. This was the first time they argued, and it was real serious too._

_They were so loud that Sasuke woke up from sleep. Itachi likewise. The two of them sat on the stairs and watched their parents in disagreement. The brothers couldn't be seen since the parents were too busy fighting. Their mother was yelling about how her husband keeps coming home late and looks like a total mess._

_That's when the two brothers found out that he was having affairs with another woman. It was a shock to the two of them. As they heard the fight continue, they bawled like a baby._

_Sasuke wanted to come to them and stop the fight, but Itachi pulled him back. Then as soon as Itachi pulled him back, all Sasuke could remember was his dad hitting his mom with a glass bottle of vodka on the arm. Her arm bled, and that's when she decided to leave._

_The two brothers saw their mom go upstairs to pack, but neither of them bothered to move to their rooms and pretend to be sleeping again. They didn't want to. When their mom got to the stairs, she saw the two of them. Her face was filled with tears. This was the first time the brothers saw their mother cry. How they reviled that. It made them want to cry more too._

_She saw her babies and had a look with sadness and grief. It was painful to see her children like this and leaving them too. "I'm sorry," she said. The brothers stood up, ran to their mom, and hugged her tightly. "Don't leave mom please," they both whispered._

"_I'm sorry. I love you guys," she said with a sniffle. She bent down, hugged them, and kissed each of her children on the cheek. Her two children kissed back. "We love you too."_

_Suddenly, a voice they had feared spoke up. "Sasuke? Itachi?" their dad said back in his normal, friendly voice. He got up from the couch he had been sitting on to cool down. Then he heard a couple voices whisper to each other. He definitely knew whose voices belong to. "You guys awake?"_

"_Run to your big brother's room and lock the door. Don't open it," she said to her sons, shaking and whispering at their ears. She was afraid like her kids were._

_The three of them gave a hug one last time, but at that second, their dad could see them on the stairs. He quickly ran up to them, and seeing this, the two brothers ran up to Itachi's room fully frightened. "MOM!" Sasuke said as he was about to close the door. Their dad was getting closer so he gave a gasp. He shut the door and locked it. Their dad was a couple inches away from them._

_Their father repeatedly said, 'Guys open the door. It was an accident' against Itachi's door. The brothers went to the back corner of the room, curled up like little helpless kids. The father lost patience and banged the door harder and harder. His voice began to raise. 'ITACHI, SASUKE, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!' he screamed._

"_They won't listen to you," their mom spoke up with a low, shaky, voice and a glare. Itachi and Sasuke could hear their mom through the door. Their dad was about to come down back to her to hit her some more, but their mom quickly ran the rest of the way downstairs to the door. Her husband was this close to grabbing her, but just then their mom reached the door and closed it. The husband didn't move an inch to come after her. Instead he laughed and went to watch T.V. He didn't care anymore._

The two could never forget the night. But they did forgive their father. Although, they would always love him less than they did before. They understood his ways but never again loved him the way they had used to. Remembering this, Sasuke had a feeling like he couldn't swallow. That wasn't a very good memory. "Yeah what about it?"

"A week later he told us that he's coming to go to business. Told us that he would be gone a long time. It's been two years Sasuke. He forgot about us."

"Two years doesn't mean he forgot," Sasuke said in a dry voice, defending their dad.

"He's probably with another girl right now," Itachi said. He reached out to rake Sasuke's hair like he always does but Sasuke simply slapped his arm away.

"I hate you," he said through his teeth. This hurt Itachi a lot. He wouldn't show it, but it felt like his heart has been twisted. He loved his brother more than anyone; and to have that same person say those words for the first time...felt a huge piece of him had been ripped out. They had been the best for friends for 8 years. It was too soon. After saying this, Sasuke felt good. He knew this hurt Itachi, and It.Felt.Good.

End Flashback

"No," he said. "I _hate_ him."

"W-Why?" Sakura said. Sasuke looked at her and explained everything. At the end Sakura was crying. Sasuke noticed it and looked back at her. He tried his hardest to give a light smile. "Sorry it was so sad Sasuke," she said as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Naw it's alright," Sasuke said. He went up to Sakura and wiped the remaining tears of her face with his thumbs. Sakura gave a chuckle. "Hey see that painting?" Sasuke asked, trying to brighten things up a little. He pointed to the centerpiece of the room. "That was the only picture of my dad I have left. It was in the back somewhere in my room so Itachi didn't know that existed. Then when I found it I wouldn't let Itachi burn that one."

Sakura looked at the painting- the one that she had wondering about when she first came inside his room. 'Oh at least you _do_ have something that's left,' she thought to herself. But without noticing it she spoke it out loud instead.

"Yeah I guess," Sasuke said.

Unknowingly Itachi listened unseen, standing next to Sasuke's door. He came out hiding and spoke. "Brother..." Itachi said in a low voice as he leaned against the bedroom door. "I'm really sorry."

"Get out," Sasuke snarled with a deadly look on his face. "Just.Get.Out."

"Sasuke..." Itachi started to say.

"Let's go Sakura. I'll bring you home. It's getting late." With that said he took Sakura's hand and the two passed Itachi through the door. He hadn't forgiven Itachi all these years. The brothers never had that much of a close relationship after that incident.

---

Sasuke and Sakura had arrived at Sakura's house. "Come to the doorsteps with me for a sec," Sakura said. Sasuke replied with a 'Hn'. The two got out of the motorcycle and sat next to each other at Sakura's doorsteps. "You know, Sasuke..." Sakura started to say. Sasuke looked at her. "What?"

"Your brother...You haven't talked to him in all these years?"

"No."

"Well he's been trying Sasuke. You probably should. You can't hold a grudge on a person forever. He already said he's sorry, you know?"

Sasuke responded coldly and innerly, '_How would you feel if you have nothing left of your parents except a picture?'_ He decided to hold it in though.

Sakura kept on talking. "Like you should forgive him before it's like you never were really related...

"It must've been hard, having both of your parents leave you when you were 10. Then having almost nothing left of them...Wow. I'm really sorry for you I do. But all you have left in your house is you and your brother. Make the best of it before he dies and it's too late. Well my point is that try to make up okay?"

"Yeah..." he said.

"Oh and I'm always here for you if you need me," Sakura said.

"Thanks..."


	7. The Girl With the Crush

This tells the art project, so skim at the beginning. But--- more parts added.

As you know from last time, pairings in this chapter are SasukexSakura, and ShikaxIno.

You'll see an added pairing.

Hah sorry for long update. One word::Lazy.

A quote for SasukexSakura, HinataxNaruto, and ShikaxIno pairings

"We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."

OYY! I'm done with revision!

xDDDDDDD

no chance in hell I'm doing it again.

Even if I do need a BETA, and the first chapters were cheesy.

There's no way I'm re-doing this for the third time,

I'm troublesome enuff already.

Konoha High

Chapter 7

The Girl with the Crush, and the Girl Who Got Crushed

All of the students who had art soon came. Everyone waited for the sensei. 5 minutes later, the door opened. "Oh hey class!" Kakashi said as he closed the door. "Sorry I was talking things over with Jaraiya Sensei about...stuff. Yesterday we talked about what we were gonna do today. Get your partners and we'll start."

Flashback

"Now well class, what we're going to be doing tomorrow is drawing."

Some of the people who weren't good at this groaned. As for Sakura, she really was happy to hear this. She was really good in drawing and all types of art. Sasuke was really good at this likewise.

"But the only thing is...You're going to be drawing...The person next to you."

Luckily for Kakashi, the class had an even amount of people, now thanks to Sakura. No one was left out. "Now if there's no person next to you then move and find a person that has no partner either." After a minute of a couple seating arrangements and getting a couple sighs from students, everyone got settled in.

Almost all the students in the class now looked at their partners with a worried look. There was complete silence after Kakashi told them what they were going to do.

After he noticed the quietness and the awkwardness in the room from his students, Kakashi spoke again. "I think you guys should do really well. I mean why take this class in the first place? From what I've seen so far, all of you are great artists. Anyway, thirty percent of your grade for this assignment is how you cooperate with your partner and how still you can be. Seventy percent is how much effort you put on this. Any questions?" he asked with a plastered smile. Everyone was silent.

End Flashback

"Now I'll pass out the papers you will be drawing on. Save it for tomorrow." Kakashi went over to a stack of white paper next to his desk and started to hand them out. "Okay listen up because I'll only say this once," he said sternly.

Everyone got his attention. They knew Kakashi meant that and he will never repeat it again. "While I pass this out, decide who will draw first. Then for the people who aren't drawing, make sure to find a pose and hold it. And uhm those people who drew today will pose tomorrow, and those people who posed today will draw tomorrow. When you get this you may begin."

Although what he said was too much and a bit confusing, everyone got it perfectly.

Soon, Kakashi finished handing out the papers and went back to his desk. He observed his working students intently. He thought the guy-and-girl partners looked cute together. An example is Shikamaru and Ino. Then once in a while he looked back down and read his orange book.

"This is soo troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. His voice was very low, and his partner, Ino, was the only one able to hear it.

"Okay so who's first?" Ino said as she tried to completely ignore what Shikamaru just said and change the subject.

"Aaahhh...I'll draw first," he said lazily. "And get it over with..." he said as he got a pencil out from his desk.

_Lazy ass_, Ino thought to herself. She completely trusted Shikamaru in this assignment. He was a really good drawer and they've been friends for a long time- ever since the 5th grade. "Alright. So what pose should I do?"

"I don't care."

"Okay..."

Ino just thought of a pose in the top of her head. She put her elbow on her desk. On that same arm she laid the palm her hand against her cheek. She had a tilted pose and used her hand as a resting position for her head. At the same time she gave an innocent look and put her eyes in an upward position. Shikamaru watched her as she did the position. He saw her as if she was lying on a cloud. "How's this?" she asked, still not letting go of her pose but turned her eyes on Shikamaru.

"Fine." _Just...Fine_, he thought to himself. "Just don't move."

Hearing this, Ino put her eyes back up and waited to be drawn. "Kay..."

---

Sasuke and Sakura were drawing partners since they were assigned by Kakashi to sit next to each other. They didn't know why, but they didn't have a problem with that either. Fan girls were of course enraged but couldn't do anything to help it. They couldn't complain amd whine with Kakashi Sensei.

After Sasuke and Sakura received their drawing paper from Kakashi, they started to plan like everyone else. "Okay Sasuke. Can I draw you first?" asked Sakura.

"No."

"Uhmmm...So what pose should I do?"

"Anything," he said as he got out a pencil from his desk.

"Okay..."

Sasuke quickly got his pencil out and turned his eyes back to Sakura in a second. He watched her as she was doing her pose. He wasn't going to miss a single moment of this.

Sakura just thought of a pose that she could come up with. She just sat there and smiled lightly and innocently without showing her teeth because if she did, she knew she wouldn't hold it for that long. She also tilted her head a little bit to the side and put her long, pink hair to the more open side from the tilt. After doing this, she put her eyes where Sasuke's eyes were. Seeing this position, Sasuke gave a smirk. She was fine-looking.

Sakura noticed the Uchiha's smirk. She broke her pose and pulled her hair back to where it was behind her shoulders. She said, "Then you think of a pose!"

"No. It's fine." _Beautiful_... he thought to himself.

"Okay...Then don't smirk."

"Hn." Sasuke was now serious and Sakura unwillingly made that position she did before. He started drawing, and looked up at Sakura and back down at his drawing intensely.

After she saw him draw, Sakura badly wanted to see what the Uchiha was drawing. But, she knew she couldn't because she would ruin the picture if she moved her eyes.

Everyone in the room was in silence and focused on their work. Kakashi watched his students with a smile, especially the guy and girl couples. _They make good pairs, _he thought to himself. _Good job Kakashi._

A good, long 40 minutes soon ended. "Okay everyone stop. Now you have five minutes left. All drawers can show their partners what they have drawn. We'll continue this tomorrow," Kakashi announced. After they heard this, everyone was at ease. All of the people who posed were in relief. They couldn't move for 40 minutes! They let go of their poses and became relaxed a bit more. "Well done everyone."

"Finally!" a student said.

"Man that was torture not moving!" another yelled out. But of course, everyone didn't miss that part where he said 'All drawers can show their partners what they have drawn'. Everyone who posed was really eager to know.

The drawers let their partners have a look.

---

"Here Ino," Shikamaru said as he handed his work to Ino and waited for a reaction at the same time.

Ino took it out of his hand and looked at it. He had drawn her perfectly. It was so beautiful and well detailed. It was definitely drawn as if Ino was on a cloud.

A huge smile and a tint of blush came to her face. Seeing this response, Shikamaru knew he had done well. He had really worked hard on it, and was very proud too.

"AWW SHIKA!" Ino exclaimed as she put the drawing on the desk and out of her hands. She went over to Shikamaru with wide open arms about to give him a hug. As he saw her coming to him, he panicked all over. But, all he could do was just sit there. He found himself not moving. In a second, Ino embraced him. "I love it!!!!!! It's soooo pretty!!! THANKS SHIKA!!!" she tightened the hug a bit more.

"Uh...you're welcome..." he said lightly with a faint blush. Not knowing what to do, he just put his hands on his sides.

To his surprise, Ino then lightly kissed him on the cheek. This made the guy blush deep red. Heat rose, and he knew how funny he looked right now. He didn't want Ino to see his face. "Thanks...Shika," Ino repeated with a whisper. Shikamaru was silent, still not knowing how to react. After she sat back in her seat, she asked the question that she had been thinking of asking for a long time. "Hey...Shikamaru?" she said in a sweet, soft voice. Shikamaru looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"You want to go to the dance...With me?" It was Ino's turn to blush. She couldn't believe the words that just came out of her mouth. But she really did like him from the start, even though she never was a 'fan' of his laziness.

Shikamaru was stunned. He had no idea what to say. Ino.Asked.Him.To.Be.Her.Date. This was least expected. Yeah he liked her, but he never thought she would ask him. "Well I'm not really into dances..."

"Oh...It's okay...I won't force you..." Her voice faded. Rejection. That's what she feared the most, and it happened. She was also saddened, not because he thought it was troublesome –hey that's Nara- but was it also because he just doesn't want to go with _her _and he didn't want to say it?

"They're troublesome Ino..." he said lowly. He thought dressing up and getting outside the house was too much work.

"Yeah it's okay don't worry. Sorry I asked you." _I just hope what I did hadn't ruined our friendship,_ she said to herself. What if he got the wrong idea of her and thinks of her completely differently now?

"...But for you I'll go," he continued. Shikamaru saw a smile slowly forming Ino's face.

Once again she got up her seat and hugged him. But this time, he hugged her back, but delicately. A surprise to Ino. She gave a light chuckle. "Thanks," she said, almost soundless. Now that she was on the topic, she decided to come out and say, "Shika...I like you. Since the fifth grade," she whispered in his ear. She sat back in her seat.

"Oh..." he said.

"Yeah." Silence came. Obviously she wanted _him_ to ask the question. She thought guys were supposed to ask first. _Troublesome woman, _he thought to himself. A very nervous Ino just looked innocently at the clock. Anywhere but look at Shikamaru. "Do you want to go out with me then?" Shika said lazily after a couple seconds passed.

"Y-Yeah."

---

"Here," Sasuke said plainly as he handed his work to Sakura and looked away at the same time. The last thing he would do right now is look at Sakura. Why? It's his cold-blooded ways. Nah. It's just a fear of Sakura's reaction –weather good or bad. Inside, he deeply waited for a response.

After she saw Sasuke turn away, Sakura decided to just ignore it and let it go. She gently took it from his hand and looked at the picture he had drawn of her. It was stunning...just beautiful. Sasuke had drawn her precisely. It was perfect...Her eyes...Her hair...Her face...Everything. A smile came to her face. "It's beautiful, Sasuke," Sakura said in a low tone. She didn't know how to react. Should she hug him? What should she do? It's only her first day...

"Hn," he said as a response, still not turning to Sakura. Then there was seconds in silence. None of them knew what to say. But of course, Sakura broke it.

"Uhm Sasuke?" she asked in a normal voice.

This made him turn around to the owner of the voice and put his attention to Sakura. "Hn?"

"Thanks."

Then the bell rang, _BBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP_

Everyone who posed handed the drawing back to the original drawers, and hurried to leave class.

"Sakuraaa!!" Ino yelled out. "Follow me!"

"Kay comingggg Ino!" she said as she turned to her.

"All right...Uhm I guess I'll see you later," Sakura said to Sasuke as she picked up her materials.

"Hn."

Ino and Sakura left Art and walked to Theatre. Sasuke, on the other hand, walked to another class. "Hey Sakura..." Ino said as they walked through the halls. Sakura turned to Ino. "Hm?"

"I like Shikamaru. I asked him to go to the dance with me earlier and he said 'yes'," Ino said excitedly. Sakura squealed. After school the group got together in a circle. Ino couldn't wait to tell her friends so she came out and said, "Guess what?"

"What?" Temari answered.

"Shika's going out with me." This was definitely a shock to Temari. Temari.Liked. Shikamaru. Although she wouldn't show it, she liked every single thing about the guy. Why couldn't she just ask first? Then none of this would've happened.

The other girls, Hinata and Tenten gave her a shocked/happy face. "OMG! ABOUT TIME!" Tenten yelled out.

"Hey Temari, you okay?" Ino said, looking at the girl. Temari had a shocked face, almost like she didn't want them to go out. "You don't look too happy…"

"O-Oh," Temari said, her voice breaking. "N-No. That's great," she said, trying to be peppy. Her voice could completely tell she was faking it. "Well I have to go home." An excuse to leave. Anything but stay there. "Seeya." The group said goodbye, and Temari began her walk to her house fazed. She couldn't concentrate. The guy she liked had been going out with one of her best friends. Thoughts filled her head, and she was completely spacing out. _I guess we'll never be, _she thought to herself. _Che, I don't think he liked me. He liked Ino from the start- I knew it. Ino had known him longer than I did. But we had good connection, right? Did he only think of me as a friend, and nothing more?_

After crossing a few streets without knowing, she was close to her house. Across the house was this park for little kids, so she just decided to sit down on the bench to think some more. She didn't want to go home yet. She didn't want to see her brothers. Too much stuff was on her mind.

Temari walked up to the bench and saw Kiba. He was giving some dog treats to Akamaru. He also lived near the park and came there every day to play Frisbee or fetch with his dog. "Hey Kiba," she said un-lively as she sat down.

"Oh hey Temari." Akamaru jumped into Temari's lap and gave a bark as a friendly greeting. "He says 'hi'." Temari gave a light, un-vivacious chortle.

"Nice to see you too Akamaru," she said, not changing the tone of her voice.

"Akamaru," Kiba said, getting his attention. Kiba got a stick out of the ground. Knowing what was coming, Akamaru got out of the bench and stood there with his tail wagging. He waited for the throw. Kiba stood up and threw it as far as he could; Akamaru ran after it.

"Okay so explain what's wrong," he said as he sat back down. He could tell something was definitely wrong by the way she was sounding.

"Sh-Shikamaru just went out with Ino…" she whispered.

"Oh…Do you like Shikamaru?" he said in a faint voice. Temari looked at him and have a light nod. "Oh I get it…Well maybe you'll find another guy someday. Someone that likes you back. Maybe they were meant to be, you know? They have been friends for years now…"

"I know," Temari said, her voice breaking. Kiba was about to make the girl cry. Wrong move.

"What I meant was, Ino found her perfect guy. You'll find yours someday."

She looked at him. "Y-Yeah. Thanks Kiba," she said with a half-smile. It made her feel a lot better whenever she talked to Kiba. He would always be there for her. She reached out to him and gave him a hug. He hugged back.

"No problem." Akamaru came back, just looking at them with a stick in his mouth. The two noticed it, and Kiba took the stick off of Akamaru's mouth. He turned to Temari. "Hey you want to throw next?"

"Sure." He handed the stick to her and Temari stood up. She threw it as far as she could, and Akamaru ran after it. The two sat back down, faced each other, and continued their conversation.

"See, I like this girl...But I'm not sure she likes me back..." Kiba said.

"Oh well ever try asking?" Temari asked.

"Nah. She likes someone else."

"Oh...I'm sorry...Wow this is just like me and Shika."

"Hah yeah. We're in the same situation here."

"Yup."

"But hey it's all right. We'll get someone. Do you want to go to the dance with me...but only as friends?'

"O-Okay…" she said with a blush.

After an hour killing time at the park, the two decided to leave. They walked home together, since Kiba's house was just a couple houses further than Temari's. "Alright it's my stop," Temari said, stopping at the white house to her left. "Hey can I ask who it is---The girl you like?"

"…It's you."

--

A/n: LOL I did this in a couple of minutes–not including the work I already did be4-

…and I haven't updated in a week && more I think.

HAHAAahahahaHAhAHah damn lazy.


End file.
